


Vibrant Life

by NEKOassassin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst is a must, Brocons and Siscons are my life, Gen, Haruki's work won't be in vain, I have an OC here, Part 4 spoilers, This is me trying to make a direct sequel of Part 4, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKOassassin/pseuds/NEKOassassin
Summary: 'Sing with me, Riku.'Those were the words I have longed for.They're finally here.*** Changed the titleThis is my own sequel to Part 4 so expect spoilers.Also most of these are completely stupid so bear with me.Warning in advance: Sorry for any correction. Me and auto correct are best friends, and some best friends always jest with you.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124





	1. The Start Of An Era

**Author's Note:**

> I had to edit this. I noticed that I couldn't express the story with just dialogues.

Standing on the street pouring with rain, a young man continued to cry. “Tenn-nii… Let’s sing together.” He said sadly.

\--- 

Riku, center of IDOLiSH7, faced the front with a wide grin, “And that’s it for tonight’s episode of–” 

“Kimi to Ai na Naito!” the whole group cheered together, all with smiles on their faces as they raised their hands and waved goodbye.

“Cut!” the show director shouted, “Okay, that’s it for this year’s first episode.”

“Thank you for all your hard work. I look forward to working with everyone again this year!” Riku ran up to the crew and bowed.

The director laughed and patted Riku’s head, “Okay, okay. Riku-kun is such a nice kid. I look forward for it too.”

“Thank you very much.”

“We look forward with working with you seven as well.” The other staff smiled at the guys before cleaning the set.

“Yes~!” Nagi jumped onto Riku. “I look forward for another year with everyone in this show!”

After drinking water, Sogo flashed a smile, “The show’s about to reach its first anniversary this year. Next month right?”

“Yes.” Tsumugi beamed, “Time flies when you’re having fun. It’s hard to believe that it’s about to be a year now since.”

“I know right! It’s like the other day, Mikki was just crying in the bathroom when he heard about the show,” Tamaki earned a smack right after that sentence.

“Idiot! Know what to say in front of others!”

“Ah… So Mitsuki-kun cried when he heard about the show. Totally get it.” the director teased making everyone else on set laugh.

“Shut up!”

“That’s about a year ago, Mitsu. Just forget it now…” Yamato continued to laugh before turning over to Tsumugi, “Manager, what’ll the flow for the next episode? Momo-san and Yuki-san are invited as guests right?”

“Yes. We intended to invite them at first but before we knew it, Momo-san had already barged into the President’s office and pleaded them to come. He teased Momo-san a bit though.” Tsumugi chuckled.

“Momo-san has no shame… And your father really is something else...”

“Well, we’re good friends right? He just wants to use their time to have fun with us on the show.” Tamaki stated. Yamato stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Of course, after all the drama the past year, just hanging out in a studio must be really fun.” Iori, who appeared out of nowhere already in casual clothes, sarcastically commented.

“Iori, we’ve got to be thankful. Be thankful. They’ve done a lot for us.” Mitsuki 

“Well, our view count may increase that day. Knowing Re:vale.”

Riku’s face scowled, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing at all. I’m just saying Re:vale has more fans than us. And if their fans find out they’re guesting, they’ll watch the show.”

“We have a lot of fans too!” Riku retorted

“Yes, but Re:vale has more.” Iori flatly commented the redhead, “How do you think they won overall champions in Black or White third year in a row? Hmm?”

“That wasn’t what I meant! I didn’t mean we had more fans. What I meant was we have a lot of them to at least watch our show for us and not Re:vale.”

“Isn’t that common sense?” Sogo, with no malice at all, commented his statement. Everyone was holding their laughter in for Riku’s sake.

“Even Sogo-san is a bully…” He huddled his knees and sat on the floor. 

Once again, Sogo panicked in apologizing.

“Don’t worry Riku-san. I got what you meant. I’m on your side on this one!” Tsumugi assured him.

“Manager…”

Iori ended up letting a slight laugh out, drawing everyone’s attention. “Don’t worry, Nanase-san. I was just spiting you. The season is getting colder, and seeing you being this energetic relieves me.”

“Ah…”

“Ehh~” Mitsuki nudged both sides of Iori’s head, attempting to tease him at that too, “You were just worried for Riku, huh.”

“Of course,” He affirmed with a straight face, “If something were to happen to Nanase-san during busy times such as this, it’ll cause a lot of trouble.” 

“If only you’d be more honest Iori, I’d really appreciate it.” Riku snarled. Iori just stared at him.

Tsumugi cleared her throat to draw their attention, “Also. Anesagi-san and I talked about it, and there’s a slight chance that TRIGGER can be invited as guests as well.”

“TRIGGER?!” Their expressions varied.

“Yes. We talked about it in the New Year’s party. She was the one who asked too. ‘If it’s IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER might be able to slack off a bit. Those three really need their time,’ she says.” 

“That means we get to be seen on television together again. It’s been such a long time too.”

“You’re probably just thinking about Kujo-san, Brocon.” Iori deadpanned, “And if you’re thinking how did I know, it’s because it’s common sense by now.”

“So uncute…” he grumbled before returning to his natural state, “How about ZOOL? So that it’s everyone now.”

Yamato scratched the back of his neck, “That would be nice, but…”

“They’re really not in a good position to stand along with Re:vale and TRIGGER at the moment.” Sogo continued. “Though the article was released on the night of JIMA. Events such as Black or White and TRIGGER’s count down, and the New Year itself slightly hindered the spread. Now it’s already been weeks since, exaggeration of the story are unavoidable now.”

“They carry the backlash of both TRIGGER and Re:vale fans now. Those fans want them to disband too.”

“Not that I care much about them, but they helped us a lot with Rokuya-san’s case in Northmeir. Well, rest assured though. Don’t they also have fans who defend them? Though they blame the company for it…”

“Toma-san mentioned that President Tsukumo was arrested.” Riku blurted out.

“Huh..?”

Yamato chuckled, “Re:vale huddled up a lot of people too gang up on the man. As Yuki-san says ‘A Modern-day Chiba Salon’.”

“Your father was going to be arrested and you didn’t care one bit?!”

“I know about the ‘gang up and ruin his name’ part, but the arrested stuff, I don’t.” he chirped, earning a sigh from the short one.

Riku rummaged his phone looking for a certain message from a while back before reading it aloud, “It was because of… illegal… transaction?” he says questionably.

“Maybe it’s about the kidnapping?” -Tamaki

“Back to the point.” Tsumugi clapped her hands, stopping them from going off topic while she continues Riku’s statement,” He was arrested, but only for a few days. In return, he’ll be dismissed as their company head. The former president will take over.”

“Didn’t they almost go bankrupt under him?”

She sighed, “That is a problem, but it seems that Hoshikage Entertainment, Okazaki Production and many others will be supporting them if needed... Although there are some workers who disagreed.”

“So it’s because of their pride…” Tamaki commented.

“What’s wrong Yamato?” he was caught staring again, “Is there something wrong with Tamaki’s face.”

“No, he just seems mature when he talks like that. It’s surprising.”

“Ahh… Thanks!” he grinned.

“Gone.”

“Definitely gone.”

“They will be holding a meeting at the end of January. He will be formally dismissed if once then. It seems that our President and President Yaotome will be attending as well. I'm uncertain but I overheard that our agency will also be supporting them.”

"To think that they were once called one of the two eempires. Well, Hoshikage isn't out of the questions as well anyway." 

“You all don’t have to worry.” The director interjected their conversation, “Those people aren’t stupid enough to let a wild fox loose.” They all nodded in agreement. “Well, were off now!” the door left open.

“Wild fox?” Iori muttered, “Well, setting that aside, we know which side were on right? The President should know better too.”

“Of course.” All but one person didn’t answer.

“Nanase-san? Is something the matter?”

“… Is it alright to be selfish right now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I think that President Tsukumo deserves to be their president.”

Everyone just stared for a moment, whereas Iori was first to react, “Hah!? What are you saying Nanase-san? You do now everything that he’s done by now right? To TRIGGER. To Kujo-san. Didn’t you see him cry? Don’t tell me you aren’t angry at the man.”

“Of course I’m mad! And I won’t forgive him for what he did to them!”

“Exactly! So wh–” 

Riku cut Iori’s words, “He… apologized. To TRIGGER.”

“When?” 

“The other day. When I went to the studio where TRIGGER practices, I saw him. Head down apologizing. He admitted he was wrong, so that’s a big change right! He can change… so for some reason, I don’t want him to get the short straw.”

“Riku-san…”

“Well, actually after that, he spotted me, and we went to talk for a bit. He said he might be able to like idols this time. Thanks to ZOOL…” Riku showed a nervous smile, “We said that if he started liking idols, it’s be our win, right? So, this is fine.”

Yamato sighed, “I couldn’t care any less, but I don’t mind. If Riku says so, then maybe that’s fine. Let’s just see how things go by now. I don’t think the President really has the power to make that decision even if we convince him.”

“…”

‘If we give what Nanase-san what he wants, he’ll be happy. Everyone will be happy…’

“Leave that to me.” Iori abruptly blurted. By the time he realized he spoke aloud, everyone was staring at him.

“What?”

He sighed. “I won’t say anything more than that, but still, everyone’s decision matters. So? Yes or No?”

“…” without actually facing him, they took a small glance at Riku’s expression.

They couldn’t disagree.

“Yes!”

\--- 

A person just stood by the door of the studio, looking sadly at the laughing idols and his daughter, “This is Nanase Riku… Someone who can control other’s hearts… A monster. I guess Taka was right.”


	2. Let's Keep On Smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait... 
> 
> I recommend you read chapter 1 again though because I edited it a bit (a lot) 
> 
> And again, sorry in advance for any corrections.

“Pres! What’re you doing here?” Yamato was the first to notice the man standing by the door.

He laughed, coming into the room. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t intrude in your conversation. I came here with Banri-kun to pick you all up.”

“Is that so?” Iori remarked with a curious tone, “Are we going somewhere? Well, since you’re here.”

Otoharu smiled brightly and cheered, “Yes, I want to walk with everyone!”

Everyone was confused. What did he mean by walk? Take a stroll?

He continued, “Around Zero Arena perhaps. The lake is really big so going around it would take half an hour at least.” He faced Riku. “Riku-kun, that won’t be a problem, right?”

“There’s no problem if I wear a coat at least.” It’s winter season at the time and though it wasn’t really snowing, it was a bit chilly. “Is something going to happen there though? This is so sudden too.”

“Not really. Today is just really a special day for me.” His voice trailed off as his face showed a tint of sadness.

“What’s the occasion?” Tsumugi questioned. And immediately, Otoharus’s face saddened.

“Tsumugi-kun. Don’t you remember???”

“S-s-s-should I know this? Wait, let me think. January 7th is… Ah…” she realized her mistake, “It’s Okaa-san’s birthday.”

“Bingo!”

“Oh!!! Are we going to celebrate Manager’s mother’s birthday?” Nagi cheered and jumped in joy, “She must be as beautiful as Manager! I must buy her a gift this instant! I also need to thank her for giving life to Tsu–”

“Nagi-san.” Tsumugi cut his words off. “You don’t need to worry about gifts. After all…”

Otoharu continued her statement, “She’s probably talking with Haruki-kun at the moment.”

Nagi’s face paled, realizing what he had just done. “Oh… Manager, President. I apologize.”

“There’s no need.” Otoharu passed it off, “I brought thee subject up too. I just wanted to take a stroll there. I remember that she mentioned once that Zero’s songs were her favorite.”

“That’s right. Pres, what’s your relationship with Sakura-san. Nagi mentioned that he praised you for… What was it again?” Yamato couldn’t remember the exact words that Nagi once said to them.

“Treasuring people and music. The time we spent in the company with you as the president was enough to prove that statement true.”

“Haruki-kun and I were friends at most. He’s older, but I always had to look after him since he’s too kind. There are times I’m scared that that kindness of his will be taken advantage of. Though, he was also somewhat like a brother to me.” He glanced at Tsumugi who gave a wondering look, “Since I’ve no other family before my wife and Tsumugi-kun, even friends are enough to become family to me.”

“How about your parents?” Sogo asked.

“Before starting high school, they died in a car accident.”

“Ah……………………”

Once again, Sogo panicked, “I-I-I s-s-said s-s-something u-u-unnecessary a-a-again. S-s-s-sorrry!!!!!”

Riku laughed, “You’ve been apologizing too mu–” his smile turned to a horrified expression “Don’t bring those scissors so close to your throat, Sogo-san!!!” seems that Sogo picked up a pair of scissors out of nowhere.

Without any care about Sogo’s actions, Otoharu continued on, “Recalling that time, I don’t think I cried when they died.”

“Why’s that?” Banri walked into the room after saying goodbye to the remaining staff, “Sorry for overhearing.”

He chuckled glumly, “I guess… it was because I was stubborn child. My parents were strict and I didn’t really had that much freedom growing up until they died. I really disliked them at the time.” 

“Otou-san…”

“I think that the reality their deaths, the truth that I actually loved and missed them hit hard when Tsumugi-kun was born. What I thought was ‘So this is life’. I cried and cried that day. Both out of sadness and of joy. That day, I accepted the fact that they were gone forever.”

The atmosphere was really tense. Each one of them were thinking how did it get so awkward when they were just smiling and laughing moments ago. 

“I can understand.” A voice broke the tense atmosphere.

“Riku-kun?”

“You’ve accepted that they’re gone. If you accepted it, then you’re free now. You should be happy now.” He stood up from the floor and faced the ceiling. “Growing up with my amazing and kind brother, I’ve always felt inferior to him. I hated that I was born unhealthy, always having my actions limited. But the time flew by and… isn’t it better to just go with the flow of life?”

Nagi grabbed hold of Otoharu’s shoulder and smiled wistfully at him, “President, are you happy?”

He inhaled deeply and then sighed satisfactorily, “Of course. If anything, I’m overjoyed. I’m happy to be with my daughter. I’m happy to be your president. I’m happy that I get to see the smiled of everyone in this room.” After seeing each one of their faces, he laughed, “Everyone’s expression this moment are priceless. I’ll definitely not forget them.” he immediately changed the subject, “As a reward for letting me see those faces, I have a secret to tell everyone.”

“And that is...?”

“There was one point that Yaotome-kun was somewhat like a real brother to me.”

“President Yaotome?!”

“Haruki-kun mentioned that we were really close despite fighting a lot before. I agree though. We knew each other since forever.” A sigh of exasperation followed his statement, “Though, when my wife died, nothing was the same anymore. No more ‘Oto, get your butt out of bed!’ and ‘You’re an idiotic person, Oto.’ We stopped talking. He changed. I changed. No matter what angle you look at too, he really dislikes me.”

“Why though?”

“That’s… a secret saved for another day.” He teased. “Well, let’s all go now?”

\--- 

They walked all the way from the studio to Zero Arena. They made sure divide into small groups to avoid attention. Though, it was a bit late too, so not lot of people were out. 

They just walked along the side of the lake talking about various thing or just admiring the view of the lake. The lake reflected the moon and stars, glimmering along with them. Their topics varied, and there were laughter and shouting that they we worried that someone might catch them and cause a ruckus. They still laughed it off though. Well, they went quiet when they spotted a certain someone staring at the lake in a daze.

Otoharu walked towards the person and tapped on his shoulders, causing a flinch form the person. “Calm down, Yaotome-kun, it’s me.”

He adjusted his glasses. “Takanashi? What are you doing here?”

“Probably the same reason as you.”

Looking behind Otoharu, he gestured to the people there, “Then what about them?”

“I just let them come here to see the view. Though I’m sure that they come here whenever they have the time.”

The other man sighs. “Perfect timing then. I wanted to talk to you about something. Can you ask them to walk around or something? I don’t think this would be nice on the ears for them and your daughter.” He out slight pressure on the last words.

Otoharu didn’t even give it a second thought and agreed. He turned back to the rest. “Everyone, the two of us will talk for a bit. Do you mind taking a stroll on your own?”

“Don’t worry. We don’t mind at all.” Banri showed a tight-lipped smile, “Right, guys?”

Well, the gesture was obvious, “No.”

“Thanks. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He walked back to Sousuke. When the others were a bit far enough from hearing distance, Otoharu’s smile faded. He turned to Sousuke, “So? What did you want to talk about?”

“About Musubi. What else, idiot?”

\--- 

“Time to talk behind Pres’ back.” Yamato straight up said what the others were thinking, “Manager. What’s those two’s relationship. 5 seconds. 5. 4.”

“I don’t know!”

“So enthusiastic too…”

“This is my first time seeing them talk to each other. Though, I already knew they were acquainted with each other thru Yaotome-san.”

“Did Yaotome-san say anything to you?” Riku questioned.

“Riku-san, don’t you remember when Yaotome-san and I had a conversation before?”

“Wh-which one? I've been involved in the two of you talking together twice and the last one was…” 

Tsumugi showed an expression of realization, and flashed an awkward smile, "Let's not recall that. The first one at the café."

'Huh.... What are they talking about?' everyone else just stared at her and Riku wondering when did they privately met with Gaku.

“He said that Otou-chan went to their office before to talk about NATSU Shiyouze situation, his father said 'I could've made her happier', and even mentioned my mother’s name, so maybe…” her voice became softer and softer to the end of her statement before she pursed her lips tightly in annoyance.

Banri sighed, “A love triangle or something? Never thought that the President’s wife would be involved in things that usually appear only in shojou manga. He talked so happily about her lots of times too.”

“Please don’t tell anyone I said this.”

Iori pressed his thumb and index finger to his chin and gave a blatant expression, “No wonder President Yaotome had bad blood when it comes to President Takanashi. They both loved the same person, but the one who won her affection, well, is obvious.”

“If that’s the case then how about Yaotome-san’s mother?”

“…”

Riku nervously laughed. “We’d better not talk about this any further, or maybe we’ll be burnt later.”

“Manager, have you never thought about this until now? Also, are you okay? Sorry if we’re intruding on your family problems.”

“… I’ve never really been attached to my mother. I was just three when she was gone, and I definitely don’t remember her that much.” She inhaled and exhaled, then smiled “And plus, Otou-chan was always there for me so I’ve never once felt lonely. Otou-chan was so sad when she… Why am I crying?” she rubbed off the forming tears from her eyes.

Tamaki patted Tsumugi's head. “Manager, you’re lucky to have someone like Boss as your dad. He’s really nice.”

“Yeah. He IS, isn’t he?” Tsumugi’s smile became wider as he said that, “He’s the best! And I’ll do everything I can to repay him.”

“All you have to do is smile for him. I think that’s enough. The President isn’t a greedy person after all.” Nagi says, internally praying for a smile.

“Don’t worry, I will definitely keep smiling!”

"Guys, let's move this conversation for next time and have fun before we all start working tomorrow again, ne?" Riku's radiant face had a cute smile as he walked in front of everyone and extended his hands to grace the scenery, "A game maybe. Hide-and-go-Seek, specifically."

Iori snorted. “Hide and seek? Are you a kid?”

“I’ve always wanted to play but Tenn-nii gets worried. Not to mention, we’re actually a bit too old, huh.”

Yamato laughed at him, “You just gave us a reason to disagree, but it’d be fun right? Let’s do it. No one’s watching.”

“We’re in!” all aside from Iori replied.

With that, he pinched his nose sighed at the others “Well, we all have phones in case of emergency, so that’s fine?”

“Rikkun. You’re it since you said it first.”

“I don’t mind. I just have to count 100 seconds right?” He closed his eyes and turned around. “Start! 1. 2. 3. 4. 5…”

“Now?!” All of them ended ran away from the redhead.

“Everyone. Don’t go too far, so Riku-kun won’t have a hard time looking for us. Also, I’m a bit tired.” 

“Let’s go in groups, so we can end this as soon as possible too.” 

“Iorin, don’t break the fun.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Calm down, Iori. Come on, let’s hide here.” Mitsuki pulled Iori’s hand, making him almost trip. “Go ahead, you guys!”

“Okay!”

“Nii-san, what was that for?” an obviously annoyed Iori asked.

“Didn’t you just say that we should hide in groups?” Mitsuki smiled and pumped his hand, “And I’ve always wanted to play this game with you!”

‘Nii-san…’

Back to Riku as he continued to count until he reached the said number. “97. 98. 99. 100! Ready or not! Here I come!” He exclaimed. Not knowing that someone was surprised by his sudden shout.

“Riku?” someone from up the staircase behind him called his name.

“Tenn-nii?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Iori too!!! 
> 
> I hope everyone was able to watch his RabbiTube.


	3. Zero Arena

"... Tenn-nii?"

"It is you," he walked quickly down the staircase, and asked worriedly "What are you doing outside? It's cold you know."

"Ah... The others and I are playing Hide-and-go-Seek right now." he moved his hand to the back of his head and laughed awkwardly, "I'm it."

"Hide-and-go-Seek?" he marvelled as he stopped on his tracks followed by a laugh, "What are you lot? Kids?"

"Just for today though. All of us have really busy schedules, we barely have the time for each other. Tonight is... special."

"Is that so..."

"Tenn-nii, how about you? What're you doing here? In fact, we ran into President Yaotome a while ago."

"President Yaotome is here?" 

"Yup. He's with President Takanashi right now. I have a feeling they're talking about something about their past."

"Their past?"

"You see, President Takanashi was... well..." Riku's voice got a bit nervous then, _'I shouldn't say that he isn't really doing well today, right?'_

"It's a secret."

"Is that so. If that's the case, then the answer why I'm here is a secret too." Tenn said in a teasing manner.

"Ehh..." Riku pouted, "It is fair though." the two laughed at the afterstatement.

"Want me to help you look for your friends?" Tenn walked to his side, "I can't leave you out in the cold alone." 

"I wonder if it's okay with the others."

"Don't worry, I'll just explain my reason so it's fine, right." his face looked despondent at his next statement, "Unless you want to find them yourself."

"..." for some reason, Riku was taken aback at that non-malicious statement, "I-it's fine with me... I'm happy..." the tone of his voice got more uncertain as the sentence continued, "to be with you..."

' _Huh... why did that sentence feel fake... I'm happy to be with Tenn-nii... right?_ '

"What a cute child," Tenn nervously laughed at his brother's reaction, "Come on, let's go."

' _Riku...'_ as they walked away from where they were just standing at, Tenn glanced at his brother and stared at him, ' _I had a feeling that if I didn't come here tonight. I'd never be able to see this you again._ '

' _Why does it feel like... this will be the last time we'll talk to each other._ ' 

\---

Meanwhile... 

The others who went in hiding split up into groups of two or three. They decided that it would be hard on Riku to find them individually and since it was dark, it was better this way. Now onto first group hiding behind trees.

"Iori."

"What is it, Nii-san?"

"While we're hiding, I'd like to talk about something." Mitsuki's tone was stern, this caused Iori to flinch since his brother wasn't usually like this.

"About what?" he asked

"When we were in Northmeir, Yamato-san mentioned something weird about you." his voice trailed off, "Iori are you—" he was cut off. 

"Shh..." Iori covered his brother's mouth in a swift motion, "It's Nanase-san. Let's talk about this later at the dorms."

"... Sure..."

"Huh?" Iori sure sounded and looked displeased at the sight he saw. 

"What is it?" Mitsuki looked over from Iori's shoulder, "It's Riku... with Kujo?"

'Why did he have to show up now.'

\---

"Do you know how to play Hide-and-go-Seek though?"

"Of course," Riku laughed, "I've always watched you do it with our classmates when we were in elementary."

"Since you're the seeker, what do you say when you find the hiders."

" 'Found you'," Riku got angrily spoked, "I'm not that stupid."

Tenn laughed, and stopped when he suddenly recalled something, "It's been over a year now." Tenn talked to thin air. 

"A year since what?"

"When we got to talk after five years of no contact and when I started considering you your rival." Tenn sighed in satisfaction, "I lost a whole back load of regrets that time."

"But you still have some, right?" 

He laughed, "Having regrets makes you human."

"Tenn-nii is an angel, though."

"Only you say that, Riku." he deadpanned... The two stared at each other before bursting out laughing. 

"If you think about it, this was also the same place as that time, right?"

"Yep! And the time I said I'd turn you into my fan,"

"How about the time you said you'll become the most powerful person in the entertainment industry?" he said followed with a small chuckle.

"You still remember that!?" Riku's face flushed a shade of pink, "I'm embarrassed now. Please forget that."

"Don't think I can." he stopped laughing 

"I like this place, I get to talk to you freely." Riku smiled as he kept walking before halting when he turned back to see Tenn had stopped walking and was a few steps away, "Tenn-nii?"

"Riku," the smile that was on Tenn's face was gone as he called his brother's name, "I will become the Zero of this generation soon."

"... *cough*" Riku's breathing gotten sharper as he kept listening to Tenn talking. 

Tenn's voice was wobbly for the next few words, "We won't get a lot of time to talk to each other then. In fact, I think... this will be our last time to talk as brothers... We live in different worlds, Riku. As an idol, I live for the fans, I can't betray them. You live for your loved ones. We can't get along like this."

"... Why do you want to become Zero?" Riku's mind was blank after hearing what his brother said, "Is it... for Kujo again."

"Yes, but also, for my own selfish self."

blanker... 

"How does *cough* becoming Zero *cough* help *cough* *cough* you in any way?" Riku looked like he was about to have attack with his breathing so sharp and so loud. 

"Because Kujo-san and you, Riku, before all others, are precious to me." Tenn's voice was wavering, but not taking note of his brother's current condition, "That's why—" he was cut off. 

completely blank... 

"That's why what!? How did my name got mentioned here, huh!? I don't need you as Zero!"

'Huh... why did I just shout?' his breathing was back to normal, 'Ah... my head hurts.'

"Ri.. ku?"

  
" **I will turn Nanase-san into a superstar that will surpass Zero!** "

"Eh... Iori!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any corrections
> 
> Also, sorry for it being so short even though it's been two weeks. February is entitled stress month by yours truly because we have lots and lots of activities this month. 
> 
> Also, I used [this timeline](https://twitter.com/milaho67/status/1212709237404487681?s=19) since I won't be swayed by the fact that the whole series is done without the time going by. 
> 
> Comment what you think and what not, bye.


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Fact About Me:
> 
> I Love Family Relationships

"I will turn Nanase-san into a superstar that will surpass Zero!"

"Eh... Iori!"

"Iori! And Mitsuki!"

"What did you just say?" Tenn, after hearing Iori's words, immediately glared at him, "Say it again so I can hear it clearly."

"I will make sure Nanase-san is to surpass Zero and you, Kujo-san."

Tenn sighs, "I thought you and Takanashi-san would turn IDOLiSH7 to idols that will surpass Zero. Why did you say just Riku's name?" he emphasized idolish7 in his statement with a bristling tone. 

"Right now, Nanase-san has the greatest potential. That's why, before anyone else, I'll make sure that he will become this generation's greatest idol." Iori kept moving forward to the twins, leaving his brother at the same spot. 

"How are you going to do that, Izumi Iori?" Tenn walked closer to the said person, "You may have the talent, but what are your intentions? What and who will you use? "

"Say that to Kujo. His goal is just to make his dream come true. Do you know how many people got hurt by his dream?"

"I know that well. That's why to make him stop hurting others, I will become his Zero. So, Don't. Interfere.."

"Why would I?" Iori gestured to Riku, "I have no use of others aside from Nanase-san."

Iori's words ran sharp in Mitsuki's mind causing an immediate tear from his eyes, 'Iori... Is that what you think of us?'

"That's what I mean. Whether you make use of others or not, the results will be the same. You'll hurt others around you. Look at your older brother."

Iori looked behind him to see his brother rubbing off the tears in his eyes. He gave him a sharp look and turned his back on him back to Tenn. His actions caused Mitsuki to clench his shirt. "Iori! What am I to you?!" he screamed.

"My brother and a fellow member of IDOLiSH7."

"Is that it?!" Iori didn't answer and continued to argue with Tenn. 

Seeing that short scene made Tenn even angrier, "Izumi Iori, once again, what are your intentions?" his voice demanded the answers he was looking for, "Don't dare lie."

"My intentions you say? I will, along with Manager, will turn IDOLiSH7 into idols that will surpass Zero. That's my goal as an idol, and the producer of IDOLiSH7."

'Producer? Iori is?' Hah. So even Iori keeps secrets from me...'

"But just as Iori, and as a person who made a promise to his closest friend, I will turn Nanase-san into a superstar."

"You're incredibly selfish."

"What are you saying?!" Iori broke from his cool facade, "Selfish? Me? Your 'father' hurt so many people. Ogami-san and Yuki-san. Yotsuba-san and Isumi-san. Even Nanase-san. I haven't hurt anyone... yet."

" 'Yet' you say, with that hesitating tone. Meaning you know you'll hurt someone in the near future. Or have you already the moment you said your goal." he already knew who he was implying about and grabbed the collar of Tenn's clothes.

"Iori!" tried to separate the two, but failed that he fell to the ground after being pushed by Iori. 'Iori is that still you?"

"Nii-san doesn't need to be in my dream! He just have to be troubled by his dream, not mine." Iori's current expression was comparable to the angry Mitsuki to Yamato from a few month back, "I'll continue to support him anywise. That's fine, right?"

"From when we first met, you've changed a lot." Tenn forcibly took Iori's hands off of him, "You're expression right now is the same from the Kujo-san I knew before he dreamt of me as his idol."

"Huh?"

"Kujo-san doesn't care if even his own products be hurt because of his dream. Take Isumi Haruka as an example." Tenn extended his hand for Riku to help him get back on his feet, "He threw him away for being a defect."

"Eh?" Riku's first thought was his illness. 'Am I a defect?"

"I would never do that to Nanase-san!" Iori pulled Riku away from Tenn.

"Ouch! Iori!"

"And why would you stay with a man like him if he's like that?! How do you know he won't throw you away too?"

"Like I said, I stay with him so that others will no longer be hurt by him. Even Aya can go back to being Yotsuba once I have surpassed Zero. And I know he won't throw me away because I made that promise to him."

"Why w—" Iori's words were cut off. 

"Let's cut this conversation short. It's almost midnight and it's cold. All of you go home already." he walked to Mitsuki's direction and whispered words in his ear. 

"Got it. Goodbye, Kujo." he waved goodbye as Tenn walked away and disappeared from sight. 

After calming down a bit, Iori walked to his older brother, "What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Nii-san, don't lie."

"It's a secret then."

"Nii-san!" his next words were cut off again with Riku suddenly grabbing the two brothers' shoulders with his head facing the ground. 

"Nanase-san? I something troubling you?" 

"Riku? Are you having attack!?"

"I just want to say something." the two brothers moved their ears closer to hear what he was about to say. "I found you two."

"Eh?"

"We were playing Hide-and-go-Seek right?"

"Uh," the two were at lost for words, "That's so unfair!"

"It's your guys' fault."

"No comment." the brothers said in synch. 

"Iori. Mitsuki. Don't ever fight, okay." he let go of them and forced a sad smile, "Tenn-nii and I, over just the past year, had three or four arguments already. To be honest, I regret them all at the end."

"How can you love the person who abandoned you?" Iori questioned with no emotions at all. 

"Iori! Don't ask those kind of things."

"I love Tenn-nii. I know he loves me too. Even with different names, no matter what, both of us will always be brothers through and through. I know that. He knows that. You both as well."

"..."

"Though, honestly, I was mad at him a while ago, but I'm sure that I'll forget it later."

"Don't forget about those things, brocon." the three stared at each other for a second before bursting out with laughter. 

"It's been a while... since I heard... that word from you, Iori." Riku stopped laughing after feeling his throat get cold. 

"It has, hasn't it?" After Iori noticed Riku's breathing, Iori was alarmed, "Nanase-san, Nii-san, let's hurry to find the others now shall we?"

"'Kay!" Riku marched forward, followed by Iori. "Yamato-san is my next target. Then Tamaki."

"Whatever you say." Iori glanced at his brother from behind, seeing he hasn't left his spot, with his head down, "Huh, Nii-san?"

Mitsuki looked up after a second. 

He said words that was never supposed to come from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry about this super late update. February has been stressful. Preparation for cup, the cup, semi final, founding anniv, literary even prep, literary event on 3/3. Mitsu's b-day, Yay!!!
> 
> Also, sorry for any corrections as usual.


	5. Dream[2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Mitsuki!!! I hope you'll stay happy forever

"Ne, Riku, sorry about my brother." Mitsuki apologized followed by a laugh, "He's been a bit selfish these days."

"Mitsuki.."

"Nii-san, you don't need to apologize for me!" Iori snapped at his brother.

"Then who will, you idiot?!" yup, for the first time in his life, Mitsuki called Iori an idiot, "If you do something and it will cause trouble for someone without you realizing it, who will apologize for you! Who will support you and your selfish dreams! Me! Your brother of course!"

"N-Nii-san..."

"You're my younger brother, but your taller, smarter, and better than me at everything. Yet you still love me, you still admire me, you still support me. I'll repay you a hundredfold whenever I could!" Mitsuki's voice was wavering. 

"..."

"If it's your dream to turn Riku into a super star, I don't mind at all. In fact, I'm happy that you finally have your own dream. I want to and I will support you, but... if this dream of yours causes trouble for IDOLiSH7 or just Riku, it's either I stop you... or place my pride aside and apologize for you." there was a short pause of awkward silence between them. 

"Okay," a tall figure grabbed Mitsuki's shoulder from behind, "That's enough! Don't want things to get out of hand now, do we?"

"President Takanashi?" Mistuki looked behind him and grew wide-eyed, "You're crying?!"

"President?! Are you okay?" Riku ran to the two, passing a dismayed Iori, "Did President Yaotome do something?"

"Nothing much," He wiped the tears aside, "These are tears of joy at any case."

"Tears of joy?"

"He called my by my given name. I was really happy. He left a bit flustered though."

"You're kidding, right?" Mitsuki and Riku deadpanned, which caused even all of them, even Iori to laugh. 

"I don't think I can imagine it." Iori was holding back his laughter.

"Haha," the president smiled at the sight of them laughing, "That aside, what are you all doing? Where's the others?"

"We're playing hide-and-go-seek, actually. We're currently looking for the others."

"Ooh," That piqued his interests, "Let me join too."

"Ah," Iori was almost amazed at the older person for being childish, "Sorry, President. We're in a hurry right now since it's getting cold and you know Nanase-san."

"That's too bad. But Riku-kun's health goes first, of course."

"I can handle... this much cold, at most. Let's not hurry... 'cause tomorrow will be a... busy day for us again." Riku words didn't match his body. He was shivering and he was clenching the area near his chest.

"Riku," Mitsuki flicked his forehead, "Don't be reckless, idiot."

"Wouldn't it be easier if Nii-san shouted for everyone. His voice is loud at any case."

"I have mixed feelings hearing that."

"E-Eh???"

"Well, better than having Riku go to the hospital this late at night." 

"..."

Mitsuki's back faced the others as he positioned his hands near his mouth, "IDIOTS, GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE RIGHT NOW!!!" after sensing an ominous aura behind him, he continued his call, "NOT YOU MANAGER! BUT EVERYONE, HURRY UP! LET'S GO!"

"Was that okay?"

"Perfect." he received a thumbs up from all three spectators. 

"Hehe."

Meanwhile... 

"So. So. Sogo. Sogo-san. Sogo-sama."

"Hmm?" Sogo looked behind him to see his caller, "Yamato-san? What is it?"

"Ah, so you like being called that," he imitated a detective taking down notes, "Note taken"

"W-w-what???"

"You've been spacing out for a while now." Yamato flicked Sogo's forehead, "When we've settled hiding here, you've been staring at Zero Arena. Something the matter?"

Sogo touched the area where he was flicked, "That hurt, you know." Yamato laughed it off awkwardly, "I guess... I was just thinking of Sakura-san."

"Sakura-san? Why?"

"It's been a month since he passed, hasn't it?"

"Now that you mention it, it has." Yamato showed a wide grin, "I'm glad Nagi is still being the normal Nagi we know. Smiling, laughing, making everyone happy. But So, you're scowling. What's the problem?"

Sogo sighs, "Sakura-san composed songs for Zero without hesitation. Zero sang those songs and it made him, Sakura-san, and everyone else happy," his voice was wary, "Kujo-sa— Kujo-san's father?Kujo? Kujo Takamasa-san?"

That earned a slight chuckle from his friend, "I get it's hard calling people by their surroundings names when they have family names. Kujo-san is fine."

Sogo cleared his throat, "Continuing on, Kujo-san managed Zero. Zero grew successful because of Kujo-san's talent as a producer. Kujo-san loved Zero. Sakura-san love Zero." his next words were expressed by his angry face alone, "So why... did he leave them!?"

"S-So."

"I mean, Kujo-san and Sakura-san searched for him right? Kujo-san gave up and tried to achieve there dream with other people instead. Sakura-san went to a different country in a different continent for his sake, waited there and died there."

"..."

"How in the world does Zero doesn't feel the misery he gave to others by leaving. How many people were affected by his actions. Or he does, but doesn't care. Maybe he never thought of those two as his friends in the first place. What if being an idol, an idol who gives dreams for others, mentally nothing to him???"

"So. We don't know that."

"Sorry. I got out of hand there."

"Nah. This is the usual you." Yamato patted Sogo's head, "You just felt bad for Sakura-san, right? That makes me happy."

"No. I'm just being selfish right now."

"Not that being selfish is bad for someone like you. We are human at any case. No one can stop us feeling different emotions, understanding different things and situations, and acting in different ways.

"Yamato-san's so cool."

"I'll give you a beer later."

"No thanks, I have work early morning."

"What a pain." Yamato scratched the back of his head, "I have a shoot tomorrow morning." he glanced at his watch, "Huh? It's over eleven already? It's almost midnight. Should we go back to the others?"

"I think we should." he walked behind a nearby tree and shook the person sleeping there awake, "Banri-san. Wake up." Banri mumbles random words as he shook Sogo's hand off him. "Should I carry him instead? I mean, he's just tired because he's been handling Tamaki-kun and my individual schedules as well as MEZZO"

"If anything, I should carry him." Yamato kneeled down and slung one of Banri's arms around his shoulder and stood up, "I have a better build at any case."

"I hope it's not any—" Sogo's words were cut off by a shout. 

"IDIOTS, GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE RIGHT NOW!!!" after a short pause, "NOT YOU MANAGER! BUT EVERYONE, HURRY UP! LET'S GO!"

"Huh?"

"He's awake?"

"He's awake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know when I'll update next now. 
> 
> Sorry for any corrections. Auto-correct is on.
> 
> And sorry if it was rushed, I wrote this on the spot and wanted to post it before Mitsu's birthday ends


	6. A Series of Awkward Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just three kids who met a nice guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so not gonna lie. This chapter was the most rushed and I don't think anyone will get it, I guess.

“Ne, Manager. Rikkun is taking too long.” The youngest of the group complained. He, Nagi and Tsumugi were the farthest from the rest, but despite that it seems he’s taking a bit too long.

“I know Tamaki-san. That’s why I’m worried.” She was on look out to see if he is coming or not and has been staring at the path they’ve taken to wait for an approaching Riku, but it’s been quite a while, “It’s winter and he shouldn’t really be outside.”

“Don’t worry, Manager,” Nagi reassured her, “Iori and Mitsuki are closest to Riku. If something happens, they’ll definitely react immediately. And Sogo, Yamato, and Banri-san are close as well.”

“I can carry Rikkun!”

“Yamato is strong too.” He bragged in his friend’s stead, earning a ‘Tch’ from his friend.

Tamaki decided to change the subject, “Manager, is it true we’ll be getting our own managers?”

She flinched. How could he know already when she hasn’t talk to Iori about it. “Where did you hear that from, Tamaki-san?”

“I overheard you and Ban-chan talking,” his answer made Tsumugi mouth ‘o’.

“What?!” An obvious reaction from Nagi, “We’ll be getting new managers?!”

“Yes, unfortunately. But don’t worry, I’m still the manager of IDOLiSH7 as a group, but since all of you kept on getting individual jobs lately, it’s hard to accompany you all which made my father worried.”

They got the reason. Even she herself is still only human and can’t be in seven places at once “Got it. Don’t be hard on yourself, Manager.” Both idols rose their thumbs up, “It’ll bad if you work too hard and end up collapsing.”

“I’m a strong woman, for your information.” She jested which was followed by the sound off laughter coming from the three.

After the short laugh, Nagi spoke up, “Tsumugi, it is your mother’s birthday today, right?” she nodded in response while Nagi looked up to the sky. “Shall we sing?” the other two nodded and did the same. They sang Happy Birthday.

When they finished singing, they noticed that there were tears forming in Tsumugi’s eyes which made them both panic, if she didn’t reassure them with her next few words, “That made my day.” A sigh of relief came from both of them making Tsumugi giggle.

“Manager, how did your mother die?” Tamaki asked bluntly, which caused her smile to disappear as she flinched, “Was that a bad question?” Nagi took note in his head that Tamaki should never talk to people with mental problems.

“No, it’s just been a while since someone asked me that. Otou-san had always made sure no one would come up to me with that question.” She put up another smile as she sighed, “She died of a birth defect.”

“Birth defect?” her response made the two grew wide eyed. That mean when she was born…

“I heard from a few senior employees from the office that when Okaa-san was pregnant with me, her body grew weaker.” She clenched her sleeves as she continued talking about her mother, “Then after giving birth to me, she could barely stand. Then after a while, her heart gave in, and well... I was just three at the time.”

“Manager…”

After a pause, Tamaki said very insensitive words, knowing the situation, “The three of us, Me, Nagicchi and Manager have something in common. Our moms have already passed away.” Now even Tsumugi took that mental note.

“Your bluntness is cruel, Tamaki.” Nagi deadpanned at his friend, “But yes, Kaa-sama passed away due to illness when I was younger. A year before I met Haruki, if memory serves me right. She and the cold weren’t really good friends, yet she loved my father, my brother and I and stayed in Northemeir.”

“Is that so.” She paused for a second, “It’s been a month already, huh.” Nagi already knew what she meant and answered with his usual ‘Yes!’, which made her smile, “I’m glad my IDOLiSH7 is complete.”

The two idols looked at each other before looking back at their manager, “We’re glad too! No one will be able to break us apart ever!”

“YES!” She marveled… She then noticed a person by the railings. That person was just staring at the dark sky, “Huh? There was a person there.” She pointed at him.

The other two looked at the direction he was pointing at, and there really was a person there, “You’re right.” Nagi wondered since when was he there. The man glanced at them. He was wearing a scarf, covering most of his face aside from the eyes upward, but it was obvious that he was smiling, “We apologize if we were a bit noisy, Mister.”

“No need to apologize. It’s a bit late too. You’d expect that there aren’t a lot of people out at these times.” The three stood in place as he approached them. His voice was soothing, they all thought. “So, what are a bunch of kids going out and about this late. And girl with two boys too. Not that it looks like anything bad.”

“We’re with our friends. We’re playing Hide-and-Seek.”

“Hide-And-Seek? At your age?” he chuckled.

“Is something wrong with that?” Tamaki got a bit mad. Well, the man’s statement was understandable at most.

“No.” he was amused by his reaction, and waved his hands denyingly “At any case, I have a friend that’s a bit older than me that might consider playing this game even if he turns 100.”

“He must be a very child-like adult, isn’t he?” Nagi commented.

“Yes. That being said, he had already passed.” The man sighed. The reaction of the three amused him once again, since they were faces of guilt, “Don’t worry, it’s already been a while then. I wish I had been there when he died though. I haven’t even apologized to him.”

“Is that why you’re here? To grieve?” 

“I know what you mean. This place is very nice. The lake, as well as the sky are clear.It's soothing. But that’s not the case tonight.” The man sighed again, “My wife is coming back to Japan next week, and she says she wants a divorce.”

“Sorry…” 

“No, it’s fine. I wanted to talk about this to someone soon, but I don’t really have that many friends. And if I talk about this to my brother-in-law, I will definitely break some bones.” He laughed awkwardly.

“We don’t really have anything to say about that, but is it okay to ask a question,” the man nodded, “Do you love her?”

“Yup. Why did I marry her in the first place.” He answered so fast, blunt, and direct. Like it was asking the obvious.

“Then you’re an idiot.”

“Tamaki!”

“Nah, I get you, kid.” He calmed Nagi down, “But my wife knows best for as long as I can remember. I bet she’s doing this because our kid is really hostile of me, and she loves him more than me.”

“Hostile?”

“When he was younger, I had a mental breakdown due to compiled stress. He ended up growing scared of me so he and his mother moved out of the country for a while.”

“But that’s not a good reason.”

“You guys were talking about mothers a while ago, right,” he chuckled. Was he listening to what they’ve been talking since a while ago??? “I understand what it means not having a mother. But thanks to a friend of mine, I kinda get my wife. A mother will only ever think of their child, no matter what. She’ll always do what’s best for the child, even if it hurts herself or others. Well that’s from my friends perspective. Right, Musubi-san?” he glanced at the lake as he said that name.

Tsumugi was shocked to hear the name, “Um. Do you know m–”

“IDIOTS, GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACES RIGHT NOW!!!” her words were cut off by Mitsuki’s call, “NOT YOU MANAGER! BUT EVERYONE, HURRY UP!”

“It seems a friend of yours is calling you lot,” he looked at the direction where the call came from. “Hurry and go now. It’s already late.”

“Yes. Thank you for your time.” Tsumugi lowered her head a bit before looking at him straight in the eyes again, “Is it alright to ask for your name?”

“No problem. I should be saying my thanks to you three. And the name’s Tooru.”

“Tooru…” Tamaki stared into space for a moment “Rucchi is fine, I guess.” Yup. A nickname as usual.

“Tamaki has no shame in making nicknames.” Nagi just stared at his companion. While thinking that one time he called Haruki ‘Harucchi’ to match his nickname to Nagi.

“Tooru-san, thank you again and please return to your home now. Like you said, it’s already late.” The three of them waved goodbye before starting to walk away.

“Okay. Bye-bye.” Tooru smiled and waved goodbye when they were no longer there, “So that was Tsumugi-chan. She’s all grown up now.”

“He was a nice person, wasn’t he?” Nagi complemented the man. The other two seconded the statement and says they want to meet him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sorry for any corrections. This is the first time I've written on Word though, so that's one thing out of my bucket list.
> 
> Comment what you think, I'd appreciate it. Bye!


	7. Just Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a title!!!
> 
> You know, I was supposed have published this days ago because this was actually just cut from the last chapter so it's a bit short, but I kept on forgetting it. Hehe, sorry ;-D

In all awkwardness, the four people stood there waiting for the others before the youngest decided to speak up, “Nii-san, I want to talk later. Is that okay?”

The older brother glanced at him, “I don’t mind at all. Glad you asked” he turned around completely to face Iori, “You said you were always prepared to have an emotional talk with me before right,” Iori nodded, “Good. Because we’ll be talking the whole night.”

“Mitsuki,” the redhead called him out, “Don’t get too mad at Iori, kay.” He said in a pleading tone. He was scared of what the two will talk about. In just a few minutes, it felt like their good brotherly relationship became strained.

“Don’t worry Riku,” he assured him, “I won’t say anything bad I swear. It’ll just be a long brotherly talk.” No one was convinced at his statement. Well obviously, since he just snapped at Iori a minute ago.

Three people were seen approaching, “You guys!” Yamato called out, then upon seeing the short idol, he snickered, “Oy, oy, Mitsu. You’ll dry out your throat if you shout like that again.”

“Sorry about that. I just hope that there weren’t any other people who heard me.” He laughed nervously. 

“I doubt there are other people around this time.”

“But we met a guy from where we were hiding at.” At the sound of his voice, Yamato’s body stiffened. When did he appear?!

“Tama,” he grabbed his shoulders, gripping the tightly, “Don’t sneak up on me like that or I’ll have a heart attack!” Tamaki just laughed

“Tamaki, Nagi, Manager,” Mitsuki called their names while glancing around, “Well, everyone’s here now. Let’s go home. Yamato-san, you have work right?”

“Drinking before filming is the usual for me, so there’s nothing wrong with staying up a bit late.” Yamato turned to Tamaki “Tama, who’s the guy you guys met? Did he hear Mitsu’s call?”

“Rucchi. He seemed like a nice guy.” Tamaki grinned at the thought of the guy, “But he’s divorcing with his wife, he says.”

“R-Rucchi?? Tamaki-kun, you shouldn’t suddenly give strangers nicknames or they’ll get mad.” Sogo panicked as he wondered if the person would’ve been annoyed at him, “And how do you know his marriage problems?!”

“His name is Tooru. He didn’t mention his last name though.” Tsumugi interjected for the younger idol, “The three of us had a small conversation with him. But you know, we were really shock when we saw him just standing there. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere while we were talking.” 

“Tooru, you say.” Otoharu muttered.

“Do you know him?” 

“He seems familiar. Hmm...” he kept thinking of the name until he gave up, “Well, whatever.”

“Otou-san…” She was curious too. The man did say her mother’s name.

“Let’s get going then. All of you must be tired? Sorry for dragging you into my nonsense.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Especially when you all have work tomorrow. Maybe we should really loosen up your schedule.”

“Nah, no problem. This place is a nice place to relieve stress somehow. And not that we mind the work, right guys?” Yamato faced the rest.

“Nice one, Leader!” the rest of the group gave their thumbs up making him bit flustered.

“Is that so…”

\--- 

Yamato let himself fall onto the couch, “I’m beat!” His words were followed by a snore.

“Yama-san, don’t sleep on the couch.” He poked the leader’s face, which he received no response.

“He’s already asleep.” Sogo turned to face them, then saw a Tamaki straight flat on the floor, “Ah, Tamaki-kun! Don’t sleep on the floor.”

“Just let him sleep, they have classes tomorrow,” Mitsuki informed, knowing their schedules for tomorrow, “Iori, I’m going to take a bath first, then after you take your bath, come to my room.”

“Okay, Nii-san.” He turned to Sogo, “Osaka-san, mind turning up the heater.”

“Sure. Iori-kun, get their blankets if you don’t mind.” For the two sleeping in their living room.

“Got it.”

“I’m going to sleep now. I still have work tomorrow.” Riku proceeded to his room, yawning, “I’ll just take an early bath tomorrow. Good night, guys.”

“Good night.”

\---

Though everyone was already asleep there were still two brothers talking to one another, “Sure.”

“Is that you’re decision?” bitterness crept into his face, as the latter answered with a nod, “Are you sure?” he was answered with another small nod “Let’s tell the others then. They’ll probably get mad though.”

“No need to worry, I’ve steeled up my resolve ever since I’ve acknowledged Nanase-san’s brilliance. But how about you, Nii-san? This was your dream.”

“I couldn’t have achieved this dream without my little brother anyways. I’d rather be with you so that I can watch over you too.” Mitsuki gave a melancholic smile, “I love you, my dear brother.”

Iori blushed and looked away, “Thank you, Nii-san.” After a few seconds he returned his usual expression, “It’s 2AM already. I’ll head to my room now to sleep. Good night.”

“Good night.” As the door shut, Mitsuki scratched his head, “I’m an idiot. That’s for sure.”

\--- 

“Good morning, Nagi, Tamaki, Sogo-san!” he glanced around the room “Where’s Yamato-san?”

“He went filming today?” Sogo gave Riku’s mug which he filled with tea to him “Riku-kun, what’s on your schedule today?”

“Ah. Thanks. I have an interview today along with Haruka about Black or White. I also have recording after that. I was invited as a guest in a variety show along with Momo-san this afternoon too.”

“You have a lot on your plate, Rikkun.” Tamaki “Ah. You called Isumin Haruka.”

“He’s your age right? I don’t see any problem.” Riku shot at him after drinking his last drop, “And I don’t really mind all this work.”

“Riku don’t forget not to push yourself too much, okay.” Nagi reminded him. They were worried of him since it really isn’t the season where Riku does good.

“I know that. It’s better to say something if there’s anything wrong now then letting you all worry when it’s too late.”

“Good boy.” Sogo and Nagi patted his head, earning a pout.

“Where’s Iorin and Mikki by the way?” he just noticed that he was earlier than Iori this time. Was he not feeling well?

“The two of them were talking last night in Mitsuki’s room.” Nagi answered, since he saw Iori going to his brother’s room last night, “I wonder how they’re doing.”

“Now that I think about it, the tension yesterday before we arrived was, well, tense..”

Riku lowered his gazed as he slouch a bit, “It’s my fault… Ouch!” he felt a slight pinch on his cheek from behind, making him turning around, “Ah, Mitsuki.”

“Don’t worry Riku. Nothing’s your fault.” After letting go, he patted Riku’s head. 

“Good morning Mitsuki, Iori!” Nagi glomped onto Iori. “Are you feeling well?” Iori gave small glare for an answer, making Nagi let go and freezing on spot, “Scary.”

“Good morning.” Iori greeted the others as he sat down.s

“Want tea?” Sogo asked, “Were you two up all night?”

“Yes please. And no, we just slept a bit late.” Iori replied. Was it obvious though? He thought.

“Everyone, Iori and I have something to talk about.” He paused for a bit, waiting until all eyes were on him “We’re quitting.” He said it so bluntly too.

“Eh…” a pot and a mug fell on the floor, shattered. Did Mitsuki actually say those words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sorry for any corrections.
> 
> Comment what you think, and bye!
> 
> I don't feel like i can publish soon again because I'm not feeling that well, sorry.


	8. Thoughts on the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry that I haven't updated in a while. 
> 
> I'm a bit annoyed that our teachers are still asking us to pass our requirements even though the government alread announced that our next contact with the school should be this August. :'(

_“Everyone, Iori and I have something to talk about… We’re quitting.”_

_“Eh…”_

“Did I just go deaf? I’m sure I heard wrong. Mitsuki, do you know who am I?” Nagi grabbed both shoulders of Mitsuki and shook him back and forth.

“Of course, I know. You’re Nagi. My friend.”

He gave a final hard shake, “Yes! I am your friend, so why did you just say you’ll quit?!”

“Mikki, Iorin, you two are definitely kidding.”

“Iori-kun, Mitsuki-san’s joking, right?”

“Let him finish for a second.” Iori let out a sigh directed to his brother, “Nii-san, finish your statement or we’ll cause another punch off with you and Nikaido-san…”

Well, not wanting one where he’ll be the one punched, he laughed nervously, “Haha… Guys, you see…” he cleared his throat and began to continue his previous statement.

\---

After that, everyone went along with their day. Iori and Tamaki went to school while everyone else had jobs at the moment.

Riku’s first job was for a magazine interview with Haruka about BoW. Though he was excited to be able to express his thoughts on that day, he became a bit cranky after Mitsuki’s explanation, “Stupid Iori and Mitsuki worrying me like that!” he stopped at the doorframe as he continued to rant, ”There’s a hUge difference in quitting and taking a break for a while. Sheesh!”

“Nanase Riku. Excuse, would ya’”

Looking behind him, Riku smiled, “Ah. Haruka!” he entered the room, “Pleasure working with you today.”

“Back to you.” As he sat down, he let out a yawn, “Did they give the questions though?”

“No, but I still remember some question from last year. Want me to ask some?” Haruka nodded, followed by another yawn…

“What did you feel when winning JIMA?”

“Overjoyed.” He took out a water bottle from his messenger bag and drank it all in one go.

“Haruka, you should probably turn that into a sentence.”

“I was overjoyed.” Another yawn.

“Haruka, are you sleepy?”

“Yes.” That question was a bit weird, “Wait, wha– Was there a question like that?”

“No. I’m the one asking.” Riku looked at him a bit worried, “Why’re you sleepy?”

“It’s because of a certain someone’s call lasted until 1AM.”

“Call?”

“The two of us argued over the phone how pathetic.” He laughed so bitterly. “He says he doesn’t want to see us again. What a bunch of lies.” He huffed, “I’m one hundred percent sure he wants to see us again. I’ll make sure of it.” his expression really was unchanging. The same way he used to look at _‘The Perfect Kujo Tenn’_ … but gentler, “When he finally started cheering us on… that’s when he’ll disappear. That’s literally almost the same thing as the reason why we’re here in the first place. And it does NOT leave a good taste in my tongue!”

With that statement, Riku had a vague idea on who it was now, “About President Tsukumo being dismissed– Ah…”

Someone entered the room, “Good morning, Riku-kun, Haruka-kun. I’ll be the one handling your interview today. It’s a pleasure working with you two today.”

\---

Their interview finished. Fortunately, no suspicious questions were asked this time. In fact, the interview to a bit longer than expected since Riku and Haruka end up conversing a bit after each answer, the interview commented that they get along well even when being rivals. Riku seconded, but Haruka, being his usual self, disagreed in a speed of light.

The two left the room together and currently talking about embarrassing stories on Iori, as promised from a while back, “You see…” Haruka’s word were cut off when heard a loud thump and squeak in front of him. He bumped into a woman, “Ah!! I’m so sorry, Miss. I wasn’t looking ahead.” He extended his arm for her

The woman payed no attention to his arm and stood up herself, “No, I should be sorry. Even though I’m in a place where I’m bound to bump into people, my thoughts were somewhere else. Thank you, Isumi Haruka-san.”

“Do you know me?”

(Who wouldn’t?!)

“Of course. I’m a fan of ZOOL.” She faced Riku and chuckled, “IDOLiSH7 as well, Nanase Riku-san.”

“…”

The two looked at each other before looking back at the woman and smiled, “Thanks! Please continue to support us then!”

“…Definitely.”

The woman went the other direction as the two. When out sight, Haruka sighed, “Whatever…”

“Hm?”

“Do you have any work after this?”

Riku checked his phone for the time, “I still have an hour before my recording.”

“Then since I’m suddenly in the mood, and I still have time before my next job, let’s go to a ramen shop or something.”

“… Okay?” Riku thought of his invite quite unexpected.

“What’s with that reaction?!” You could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

“N-nothing.”

\---

“Haruka, your ramen is gonna get cold.”

“I’m letting it cool down a bit or I’ll burn my tongue.”

“Isn’t it better if you blow it? And also, you obviously have something in your mind.”

“It’s nothing. It’s just that that woman’s– ” his word were cut off when Riku’s face was seen so close to his.

“What? What, Haruka? Don’t tell me it was love at first sight.” He teased.

“No! She’s clearly an adult, idiot. And let me finish my sentence!” his face showed a slight blush, “It’s just that woman’s eyes and how she looked at you. A gaze that so much like _him_.” His voice emphasized sourly on ‘him’, the person talked about is obvious to Riku.

“Kujo?”

“I don’t want to go further on the subject so can we talk about ‘that’ ?”

“Hm?”

\---

“Sheesh! What is everyone’s problem?!”

“Momo, calm down.” His partner tried to calm him down. The guy was flushed red because of a _teensy_ bit if rage and was walking back and forth for some time now.

“How do you think I’d calm down?!” Momo grumbled, “Because of their stupid pride, they still want that Ryo-san to be their president. Some company Tsukumo is. I had to get on my knees when I asked the older brother to return, but what!”

“Well, they almost got bankrupt at some point so it’s a big no on their part.” Yuki commented, “And plus it’s not like everyone wants him back. He himself doesn’t want to come back so he’ll be dismissed without much of a fight from him honestly.”

“Yeah, but ZOOL…”

“Don’t worry about them. They’re still kids after all.”

“Re:vale! You’re up!”

“Coming!”

\---

“Ha. So that’s how it was.” He laughed a bitter laugh. “That idiot will always be an idiot to the end.”

“You probably shouldn’t talk about him like that or you’ll be burnt.” Riku took a brief pause, “Haruka, about the article that released after JIMA. Thanks a lot.” He smiled at him. Haruka only had on thought in his mind.

“Toma was the one who talked to the reporter. Thank him.”

“I already did. Via Rabbitchat.” An immediate response, with him holding up his phone with the message on screen, along with a smile. Well, the smile faded into a worried expression soon, “ZOOL is in a bit of a problem at the moment, huh. Do you still want Pre– Tsukumo-san to be… well, your president?”

“Fifty-fifty, but whatever. Everyone else probably doesn’t.”

“I know Re:vale put a lot of effort into the so-called ’Modern-day Chiba Salon’ to overthrow Tsukumo-san, we owe them a great deal for their kindness towards us too, but he’s your fan right?”

“…”

“Even though I still don’t forgive him for what he did to TRIGGER, he’s remorseful at the moment right? I may learn to forgive him.”

“Nanase Riku.” With that look on his face, how could Haruka not be annoyed, “You’re a genuinely nice person that it’s almost annoying.”

“… Should I take that as a compliment?”

“Do whatever you please.”

“Whatever you say. Call me Riku while you’re at it!”

\---

Haruka and Riku parted ways when it was time for Haruka’s next job. Riku went ahead to the recording studio and then to a few other venues. It was already sunset when Riku reached the dorms. As he enters, he sighs.

“Everyone else will be home late again, huh.”

Though it was bit early, he decided to tuck in for the night.

\---

“We’re home.” No answer.

“Rikkun’s shoes are here.”

“He’s probably resting. He had four different jobs today and Manager was with Rokuya-san and Ogami-san was with Osaka-san.” Iori walked to the kitchen and placed his bento box in the sink, then opened the fridge.

Tamaki flopped onto the couch, scattering his bag and the stuff inside it on the floor, “Isn’t Rikkun top priority with the seasons changing? Remember last year.”

“Osaka-san’s and Rokuya-san’s jobs are out of town. They’d probably be coming home late again.” Iori took a sip on his glass.

“How about Mikki?”

“I think he just left a while ago, he was invited in a special with Re:vale in Mister Shimooka’s show.”

“He won’t be climbing mountains again right?” Tamaki’s tone showed his worries. Last time, Mitsuki actually slept with a pained complexion and sore muscles that lasted for a few days after.

“As if Yuki-san would’ve stepped out of his home if he heard that.” Got your answer.

“…”

“…”

“I’ve had enough,” The silence between them was too much for Tamaki, “Iorin, what’s with you and Mikki? The two of you have been like, sUUper awkward since yesterday. Rikkun too. And then what Mikki said a while ago really really surprised me.”

Iori pulled up his sleeves and proceeded to wash whatever was in the sink, “Nii-san and I just have a bit of a conflict with each other. Nothing that can’t be solved with an apology later.”

“Who’ll apologize?”

His hands stopped moving, “…I don’t know. To be honest, I can’t see what’s wrong in what I want.”

“What you want?”

“It’s nothing.”

‘Nii-san, I’m your little brother, you say I am perfect, but I’m not. If we’re talking about a perfect being then it’s Nanase-san. Nothing is wrong right? Wanting to showcase that kind of person to the world for them to enjoy. What’s wrong with that?’

‘You love Zero, right? You’re happy when you hear him sing, when you see him dance… I’m just letting you see the potential of _my_ Zero. Nanase Riku, our center. That’s all there is to it… so why did you make such a face yesterday..?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... Iori...
> 
> You know my usuals, so I wont ask anyomre.
> 
> I'm going to try and update more since I have a bit more free time than I used to. Yay to me! But I'm still not finished with a compilation project :(
> 
> See you later!


	9. Well...

“Yeah? ... Tell Izumi to send it to me later… I don’t trust you… Didn’t I give you some life the other day, how’d yu use it all up?! … ‘Kay. Night, Yotsuba.” Call ended.

Haruka sighed before ruffling his hair furiously, “Homework here. Idol work there. Work is asdfghjk everywhere!”

“Haru-chan, don’t overwork yourself.” A worried voice was heard throughout the room.

He flinched at the voice. “Obaa-chan! Since when were you there? I thought you were already asleep.”

She chuckled. “Just now. You’re bath is ready.”

“Thanks, but you really didn’t have to.”

“It’s the least I can do for you.”

“…” He picked up his towel from his bed, and walked towards her by the door, “Obaa-chan. Can I ask something?”

“What is it?” She looked up to him with a smile. “My, my. You’ve gotten taller since your last measurement.”

He took a quick glance at the door frame filled with scratches of lines and numbers. “A few centimeters isn’t that much much.” He looked away annoyed. “Never mind. I’ll go take a bath now.”

“Okay. I’ll head to bed first. Good night.”

“Night. Night.” Both went out the room and faced different ways. When he heard a door shut, he sighed and entered the bathroom. He shot his clothes in the basket and sat himself in the tub, “What kind of gift would Obaa-chan like this time?”

\---

“And that’s it for Next Re:vale!”

“Mitsuki!” Momo hit Mitsuki’s shoulders hard causing the latter to spit his drink, “You seemed more tired than usual today.”

Mitsuki wiped the spills on his chin, “Really? Maybe it’s because I slept quite late last night.” The statement was followed by a yawn.

“What? Why?” an approaching Yuki asked.

Mitsuki slid his bag onto his shoulder. “Nothing really. I plan on going to sleep early today, so if you’ll please excuse me, I’m going home.”

“Eh. Just when I thought I could go drinking with you.” Momo whined. 

“Maybe next time, Momo-san. It’ll be my treat too. And the old man would probably come too.”

“Invite Sogo-kun too. He’s very interesting when he’s drunk. Teasing him in that state will always be entertaining and no one can tell me otherwise.” The statement was followed with a slight chuckle.

“Better to not bring him then.” The impending danger was not worth it at all, he thought.

“Oh, right! Iori and Tamaki’s graduation is this March.” Momo sighed happily.“I still remember when I was still in high school too. Hah~, youth...”

“Please don’t talk like you’re in your sixties.” Mitsuki looked at his watch. “Well, I better get going now. Bye.”

“…”

“He seemed stressed out.” Momo pointed out the obvious. As much as the make-up can turn Mitsuki’s eyebags unnoticeable, from being beside him, his lost energy was definitely noticeable.

“Those kids have lots of different jobs since last year. I wouldn’t be surprised, but still, I’m worried for them.”

\--- 

“I’m home.” He shut the door behind him and glanced at the shoes at the doorstep. “Ichi, Tama, Riku…” his stomach growled. “Tama and Riku will definitely burn the kitchen. Ichi’ll just tell me to cook myself. Well, whatever… Ah.”

He entered the kitchen to see a plastic on the table with a note on it.

‘Nii-san asked me to buy rice meals at the convenience store since he’ll be late. Heat it up before you eat. Good job at work today. – Izumi Iori’

A chill went up his spine. “What happened to him? Did he bump his head or something?” Well, he still ate it at least. After finishing up, he took a few cans of beer from the fridge, dropped them on the table, and slid himself on the chair. He didn’t have work the next morning so he took the leisure of relaxing himself.

“Ah. Yamato-san.”

He stared at the person behind him. “Mitsu…” he opened another can of beer and faced him. “Want to have beer?”

“Tempting, but I’d like to sleep first.”

“You’re no fun at all.” He teased. His expression turned serious in an instant. “So and Nagi messaged me about this morning.” MItsuki’s body stiffened as he continued. “Why?”

There was a moment of silence between them before relaxing his body. “Iori… he says he’ll turn Riku into a superstar. I just gave him a time limit. That’s all.”

Yamato took a small sip. “And if he can’t keep his promise?”

“We’ll quit.” That bluntness was definitely the reason he’ll get hurt one day.

Yamato sighed, “I want to get back at you for punching me right now but I’m not one to hit those younger than me.”

“Well aren’t you generous?” Mitsuki walked over to him and sat beside him.

“Heh.” He bumped the beer in his hand on Mitsuki’s forehead and stood up, “I’m glad you realized this side of Ichi. If you didn’t sooner, hell will break loose. At the moment, he’s conscious to the fact that someone is watching him now,” he took a final sip and smiled, “Don’t let him stray away too much okay.”

“Don’t worry. I know.” Mitsuki followed the same actions and stood up and smiled, “I said I’ll support him, so I will, just not fully. At least he won’t think of me badly. I wouldn’t ever want that.”

The two talked for a bit about their day. Yamato went ahead to bed and Mitsuki right after he was done cleaning, went into his room. As he shut the door, he slid his back against the door and sighed. He was in complete silence for a few minutes, staring at the wall right in front of him.

“Now that I think about it, Ba-san was a producer. She and Iori really are almost the same. She graduated and then… was training under who again? Hmm… Maybe Otou-san knows?” he sighed. “Ba-san, why did you have to die? You would’ve been really happy even by yourself.” He smiled as he recalled one of his last memories of the woman.

\---

_‘Mitsuki, you and Iori get along so well. It’s fun watching you two.’_

_‘It’s because he’s my little brother!_

_‘Yeah. He is, isn’t he? I hope you won’t get jealous if Iori will get more attention sometimes. That’s how it’s always been when it comes to siblings.’_

_‘Iori is still small so I don’t mind. I’ll give him all my attention too.’_

_‘Well, aren’t you a good boy? C’mere and give Oba-chan a kiss on her cheek.’_

\---

“Iori resembles you so much. Well, appearance-wise at least.” He chuckled slightly, “And maybe your attitude towards what you want to do I guess... I’d really like some advice right now.” He flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling as he laughed bitterly, “You know, Baa-san, I was so stupid back then… It took me years to realize _that_.”

\---

A few knocks resounded in his room. “Mitsuki, breakfast is ready.”

“Riku? Come in for a sec.” with that said, a head popped from the just opened door. “Who cooked?”

Riku entered the room and closed the door. “Iori made fired eggs and some soup. He and Tamaki already left for classes.” “Nagi and Sogo-san arrived around early dawn, so they’re still sleeping. Yamato-san is waiting for us.”

Mitsuki sat at the side of the bed and stretched his arms, “Let me go wash my face first.”

“Sure.”

“Wait, Riku.”

“Hmm?”

He paused for a bit. “Is it your dream too? Being a superstar?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Just answer. I have my reasons”

“… I don’t know. But ever since Iori said he’ll turn me into a superstar, I wonder… why I still want to hear those words from him until now.” His placed his hand on his chest and clutched it a bit, “Whenever he says those words, a warm feeling runs through my body. Even though with the atmosphere the other night, it was still like that.”

“So, what you want are words of comfort?”

Riku’s breath hitched, “It’s… not like that.”

“My dream at the moment might be for us, IDOLiSH7, to surpass the others. Be like Zero who made people happy.” Mitsuki once again layed on his bed, his hand reaching up to the ceiling, “At first, it was just to become an idol. Iori supported my dream and ever since then, I knew that I’d support him if ever he had one no matter what. But…”

“It’s hard, isn’t it? I was like that at first because, well, you know Tenn and I.”

“Yeah…” His eyes grew wide after processing Riku’s words. “What did you just call Kujo?!”

“I’m still getting used to it until we next see each other, so don’t break this momentum.” Riku walked closer to Mitsuki, “Back then all I wanted was to find out why Tenn left home, I found out now, so what’s next? It was never a proper dream at any case, but more like a question.”

“After you found out, did you at least have a goal?”

“I never really thought about it, but I guess it was for us to go higher and higher. But at the same time, at the moment as well, I don’t want us to change. Being a superstar for Iori is... I do want to become one. I want all of us to become one.”

“Think about it properly. What you want. What your dream is. I know you can do that much.” His smile showed no worry while saying these words. “That feeling is amazing, one that I am never going to forget. The feeling on how great is it to dream something.”

“Then why did you decide that you’ll quit? Iori too.”

“…” there was a long, awkward silence between them.

“I can’t lie to you can’t I?” he sat up and gestured Riku to sit beside him. When he was seated, Mitsuki layed his head on Riku’s shoulder. “Well, Iori wants to make you into a super star, but if you don’t want it as well, then that’s just him forcing his ideals on you. I don’t want that. If you were to ask me, I’d rather choose being happy with my brother than being happy with my dream. Is that… selfish?”

“I don’t know honestly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating in June since there are a lot of different stuff going to happen then.


	10. Who knows.

“Mornin’”

  
  


“Haru!”

  
  


Haruka was suspicious of his reaction. “What are you guys looking at?” He blantly asked as he put down his bag at the side.

  
  


“Just some news.”

  
  


Haruka sighed heavily, already noticing the lie, “It’s gossip about us, isn’t it?” 

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


“At least deny it, Mina.”

  
  


“It’s already obvious so what can I do.”

  
  


Haruka sat on a chair practically throwing his bag on the table and sighed. “What’s the one that caught your eye this time?”

  
  


The three looked at each other before Toma spoke, “Well, one says that before spring comes, we’ll be disbanding…”

Haruka waved his hand signifying his lack of care, “It’s bullshit so let them imagine stuff on their own.”

  
  


“There was one that replied that we won’t until we’re old men. I even took a screenshot of it.” Torao handed his phone to Haruka.

  
  


“What the?” As he read on what’s on the screen, a smile formed on his face, “Though it’s impossible, it’s nice to hear though.”

  
  


Minami decided to change the topic as Haruka scrolled through Torao’s phone, “That’s right you had an interview with Nanase-san the other day. Were the two of you able to privately talk about Ryo-san?”

  
  


“Oh, right.” Haruka sat straight up, “Well, you see…”

  
  
  


\--- 

  
  
  


“Lalala~ Affection~ Lalalalalaaa~” Riku was happily walking to trigger’s practice room after gaining permission last time they met up.

  
  


“Why the hell are you here, bastard?” At the sight when he turned at the corner, he immediately turned around and hid there taking a small peak at the scene..

  
  


“Gaku, your words!”

  
  


“Fine… Why the hell are you here, idiot?” Tenn and Ryu sighed heavily at their leader.

  
  


“What!?”

  
  


“Former President Tsukumo-san,” Their manager raised an eyebrow at the person standing in front of their doors, “what business do you have with my idols at the moment?”

  
  


“…” Now or never. “I apologize… for my actions.”

  
  


All four people standing there processed his words. “Do you think a simple apology can let us forget what the hell you’ve done!?” Gaku’s mouth knows no volume.

  
  


“Of course I don’t… But at least let me apologize.”

  
  


There was a brief silence between them.

  
  


“At first I truly did hate idols. Actually, until now, I think that they’ll just betray all the fans who cheer them on by suddenly disappearing out of nowhere and hurting their feelings. But at the same time I was wrong…” Ryo lowered his head slightly, “Even though I’m sure I’ll be stuck with that belief for a while now, I should’ve at least considered, before all that happened up to now, that not all idols are like that…”

  
  


“President Tsukumo…” Riku whispered silently. There were different thoughts in his head at the moment. Even though there was someone lowering their head in front of him, he doesn’t know what to feel.

  
  


“Hey! What business do you have here?”

  
  


“Kyaa!” The voice behind him startled him. He looked at the person behind him and immediately recognized his face. “You’re Tanigawa-san, right?”

  
  


“Yes, now excuse me, Idol-san, but I have business to attend to.” When he looked around the corner, a bitter expression embodied his face. “What is that person doing here?”

  
  


As Tanigawa was about to walk up to them, Riku grabbed his sleeves and pulled him back, “Please, let him talk to them for a bit.”

  
  


“… Okay.”

  
  


Gaku wore a very irritated face right now. He’s been holding himself back for a while now. “If we weren’t people that easily get into scandals, I would’ve punched you right now.”

  
  


“How about I do it?” Anesagi cracked the knuckles of both her hands.

  
  


“No. You’ll ruin your beautiful hands if you punch him.” Ryu hoped in between her and Ryo.

  
  


“How sweet of you, Ryunosuke, but do let me do this.”

  
  


“Okay! That’s enough.” A few claps echoed in the hallway.

  
  


“Tanigawa-san.”

  
  


“To be honest, I don’t care what you did to these people, but I don’t like things being solved with violence so kindly get out of this studio or I’ll call security.”

  
  


“Right, right.” Ryu faced him and gestured him to leave, “Please leave now, Tsukumo-san.”

  
  


Ryo postured himself, turning a heel then his whole body around. “Suit yourself if you don’t want to hear my apology.”

  
  


‘He just showed his true self in seconds…’

  
  


“We don’t need it!” Gaku’s mouth was covered by Tenn who’s eyes said shut up.

  
  


When Ryo turned at the corner, his eyes met a pleasant surprise. “Ah, it’s you, Riku.”

  
  


“Ehe.” Riku nervously laughed. “I came to see Tenn-nii, but it seems they’re going to start practice again.” He says as their door shuts behind Ryo, “President Tsukumo, want to go out for coffee? I have nothing better to do.”

  
  


“I’m not the company president anymore. Though, are you sure?” Both of them knew what he was implying.

  
  


Riku smiled, “You apologized.”

  
  


“… I’ll accept your invitation.”

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“Nanase didn’t say anything after that cause the rest were nonsense he says.” 

  
  


“I wonder what ‘nonsense’ is to Riku for some reason. And thinking about it frightens me.”

  
  


Haruka shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows.”

  
  


“So?” Minami, catching everyone’s attention, continued. “What are we going to do about Ryo-san?”

  
  


“Who knows.” Haruka sighed deeply. “He’s been avoiding our calls. Well, by the end of the month, Ryo-san really has no choice but to meet with us to because of the disagreements with suddenly changing presidents again.” He held his fists tightly and mimicked a punch. “Maybe I can finally punch him there.”

  
  


Torao merely chuckled. “I’m not going to stop you, but don’t do it in front of everyone. Knowing you, there won’t be any injuries at least so no one will ever know.”

  
  


Haruka was obviously annoyed and flexed his arms. “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m pretty strong, you know.” 

  
  


Torao and Toma held in a laugh, and only Minami’s was audible. “Whatever pleases you, Isumi-san.”

  
  
  


\--- 

  
  
  


“Oh, so that happened between Iori-san and MItsuki-san. Also, you and Kujo-san.” Tsumugi processed everything that Riku had just said to her. “But didn’t we just met them in the New Years, that a bit too fast of a development even for Kujo-san. I think that something probably happened in that short span of a week. Don’t you think so too?”

  
  


“Who knows.” Riku sighed and smiled. “Thanks for listening to me today, Manager. But are you sure that you should be accompanying me today? Especially since you’ve had the most trouble for accompanying us.”

  
  


“This is the least I can do as everyone’s manager. Everyone will be getting separate managers soon. It’s kinda sad.” Tsumugi fiddled with her fingers and looked at them sadly.

  
  


“It was a surprise when Tamaki suddenly told us about that. And then just this morning, the president mentioned it too.” Riku’s already so small smile disappeared while continuing. “We’re all actually drifting farther from each other, huh. I thought at least… you were there to connect all seven of us.”

  
  


“Riku-san, I…”

  
  


He cut her off with his fingers in front of her lips. “But don’t worry, Manager. At any case, I think this is best too, because you’ll be pushing yourself being with all of us. I think the president is just thinking like a proper father while making this decision.” Riku looked straight at her eyes and formed a smile, “You’ll still be with me, right? As my manager. But even if not, I personally think you’re the best. Everyone might think so too.”

  
  


“Might?”

  
  


“I mean, I don’t know what they’re thinking about so… Yeah!”

  
  


“… I’ll keep supporting everyone despite that future you’re thinking of. After all, I’m IDOLiSH7’s first fan.”

  
  


Riku cheered, “Yup, Manager!” 

  
  


“Barging in!” The door suddenly opened wide revealing two figures.

  
  


“Momo-san and Yuki-san!”

  
  


“Heyo!” “Oooh~ What do we have here. A man and woman in a room alone together.”

  
  


Tsumugi shook her head, denying it with a smile. “It’s nothing like that.”

  
  


Riku on the other hand, was red, exaggeratedly shaking his head. “Y-yeah! It isn’t what you’re thinking.”

  
  


Momo slung his arm over Riku’s shoulder, sitting beside him, “I know. I know. I’m just teasing.”

  
  


“He’s just teasing.” Yuki repeated his partner’s statement also sitting beside Riku. “Also, Riku-kun, did you notice something different about me?” Yuki moved his face closer to Riku’s, smiling widely.

  
  


“Hmmm… Your smile’s gotten bigger?”

  
  


Yuki pulled back with a frown, “If that’s a compliment, it didn’t work in the least.”

  
  


Momo laughed at the two, “Yuki cut his hair by a few inches. It’s actually not noticeable, but we’re going around asking others about it.”

  
  


“Oh, is that so.”

  
  


“Mmmm~ Riku, do you know what day it is today?”

  
  


“Tuesday?”

  
  


“You really don’t know how to answer these types of questions, do you? It’s been a whole year since you guys guested on our show that time.”

  
  


“… Has it been that long already? I didn’t notice at all.” 

  
  


Momo retracted his arm and nudged Riku’s head with both, “I can’t believe it’s only been a year and everyone’s been so popular now. Especially you, Riku.” He stopped what he was doing and frowned a bit. “Doesn’t all these jobs affect your health though?”

  
  


“I’ve been going to the doctor once a week now just in case. But so far, there doesn’t seem to be any problems.” Riku removed Momo’s hands away from his hand to his sides.

  
  


“That’s good then. Also, I have a question. Did you got scouted or did you audition when you started? I’m just curious.” The whole conversation seems to have been shifted.

  
  


Riku and Tsumugi looked at each other before replying simultaneously, “Both.”

  
  


Riku saw the two’s wondering faces and continued, “The president scouted all seven of us. The story is quite funny to be honest.” 

  
  


“If all of you were scouted, Otoharu-san must really have a good eye for people.”

  
  


“His eyes are almost always closed though.” Yuki chuckled at his own thought saying it aloud.

  
  


“He’s a single dad right? He really took good care of you, Maneko-chan. Ne, what’s your mother’s name?” Momo once again thought of a question to shift their topic again.

  
  


“Takanashi Musubi.”

  
  


“Musubi? What does that mean?”

  
  


“Musubi as in yuu(tie), right?” Riku asked, “Well Musubi is more commonly used.”

  
  


“Kanji is hard to understand sometimes especially because you can read it differently . Riku, you’re actually smart.”

  
  


“It’s because I used to read lots of different books when I was in the hospital when I was young. And the books I read have lots of kanji in them so I learnt them just in case of meeting those words again. Your name, Momo-san, as you know, is commonly read as hyaku, and Yuki-san’s as sen.” Pulling out a pen outta nowhere and scribbled on his hand, “Here’s the character used for Manager’s mother’s name.”

  
  


He showed his hand two the two. “The name Musubi is actually interesting, since depending on how you read it, it either means ‘to tie’, ‘to knot’, or ‘connect’, or ‘conclusion’ ‘end’ or ‘result’.” He scribbled a bit again. “I forgot the title, but there was a certain sentence in a story that I read before that used that character as both ‘musubi’ and ‘ketsu’”

  
  


“What’s it about?”

  
  


“It was about two people who met one day. I forgot their names but let’s just call the older one Na, and the younger one Tsu. Tsu wanted to become friends with Na, but Na said  **‘Tying this friendship** **_today_ ** **will just lead to its conclusion’*** . Tsu didn’t get it at all so Na just laughed. The two hung out for a day…” Riku tried recalling the story more, “When the two stood under the moon of a summer night, Na asked if Tsu really does want to be friends, Tsu nodded, Na smiled and said that  _ starting that day to the day one of them dies _ , they’d be friends. Tsu was happy. Really happy. But…”

  
  


“But?”

  
  


“On that same night, Na died.”

  
  


“Oh.”

  
  


Riku smiled meekly, “If I have time, I might visit home to look for the story and read it again.”

  
  


“Oh, then let me borrow it once you finish.” - Yuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Just google translate it, and you'll see two 結 I guess.  
> I don't get japanese at all but just let me play with myself.
> 
> I probably will reread Part 3 again for ZOOL's and Ryo-san's sake, so two weeks? i dunno
> 
> Also, I'm really thankful and sorry for all of you having to keep up with my super irregular schedule. I write when I have time and when I'm in the mood. Those two really don't overlap a lot.


	11. Visitor?

“Hello, Kaa-san. This weekend, I might visit home…Yep! I’ll bring gifts too… No? Then are sweets good enough?... Kaa-san, the least I can do is bring home something yummy for you and Tou-san… Okay! Bye, see you soo–” the words that his mother said couldn’t help but made Riku’s day. “I love you too.”

“Well, aren’t you a sweet kid.” The person beside Riku nudged his shoulder and teased.

“Yamato-san.” He pouted a bit. “It’s really the least I can do since they really don’t ask anything from me. Even when I insist, they say it’ll just bother me.”

“That’s because you parents really love you. I’m sure they just want you to use your money for yourself.” He took a slight sip from the can in his hand. “That’s usually the case.”

“Are you sure?” His face showed a sad expression making Yamato stop drinking his beer to listen to him. “Do you remember the articles when we just debuted? I think Kaa-san is still bothered by them.”

Yamato waved his dismissively. “Almost nobody believes them though. But I guess it is quite sad when people assume what’s not true about your relationships with others.” He sat straight up. “That’s right, did you already arrange your schedule though? You have the most work among all seven of us and even I can’t be here in the dorms for even half a day.”

“Manager moved my schedule back a few days and we rejected some job offers too. Some of them went to Sogo-san and Nagi.”

Once again, another sip. “Ichi and Tama have the least work right?”

“They’re prioritizing their classes after all. Even Haruka said he’ll take some time off from time to time.”

“They _are_ going to graduate soon.”

The two talked about different topics to pass time. Most of them were about when they were students, some were about examinations and others about work and their other friends…

“I’m home~”

Riku turned around recognizing the voice at the door. “Nagi!”

Riku and Yamato sitting so closely to each other made Nagi curious as ever. “Oh! Are the two of you having a heart-to-heart conversation? Please let me join.”

“No, we were just talking about… What exactly are we talking about?” Riku stared up to nothing, lost in thought. “Random stuff!”

“Oh, then let me tell you what I discovered today!”

Yamato’s faced showed grimace. He already knows what’s next. “What is it? Something about Kokona- _chan_ again?”

“Yes!” Nagi cheered making the other sigh. “I found out that _Mahou Shojo Magical Kokona_ is getting a new season.”

“Good for you. Well, I’m out.” Yamato stood up from the couch and walked to the door.

“What? I haven’t even told you about the PV yet.”

“We’ll be talking for a whole day if we continue this. I have work in an hour so I’ll head out now.”

“Okay…”

“Bye you two. Don’t destroy the dorms before Mitsu comes back.” He grabbed his coat and hat and shut the door behind him.

Riku waved his hand. “Stay safe.”

Nagi jumped beside Riku and brought his face closer to his, “Riku, will you listen to me?”

Not like he has a choice now anyway. He laughed and nodded. “Of course.”

“I love you, Riku!”

\---

In Ryu’s, or well, Trigger’s apartment, the sound of a bell rung throughout, “I wonder who could that be?” He checked the monitor. “It’s Iori-kun… Iori-kun. It’s Ryu. Do you need anything?”

He was looking around. Probably searching for the little camera. This made Ryu chuckle a bit. “Sorry for the sudden visit, Tsunashi-san, but is Kujo-san there?”

“Sorry. Tenn’s at his father’s home at the moment.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate. Tsunashi-san, can you pass on a message for me instead.”

“Sure. What would you like to say?” He wondered if it was really important that he had to see him instead of chatting.

He looked straight at the camera with a cold gaze as if looking down on the person behind the screen. “Tell him this: Five. No. _Four_ months is all I need at the moment so **I hope you don’t get in my way**.”

“… Iori-kun?”

“I apologize since that was out of context so you might misunderstand. It’s also your choice if you question Kujo-san.” He smiled as if what he said was just passing wind causing a chill run up Ryu’s spine. “We’ll see each other soon. I’ll be heading to work now. Thank you for your time.”

“N-No problem.” No longer seeing Iori on screen, he released his finger from the button. “I wonder what that was about?”

Iori walked away from the apartment dismayed. He really did want to say those words directly to his face, but school and work weren’t really agreeing with him. While walking away, Ryu’s word rung in his mind. “Why is he at Kujo’s home? Well, not that it isn’t allowed and it is technically his home too, but…”

\---

They day flew by quickly and it was now night. Father and child coming home together wasn’t really uncommon especially with these two. “We’re home~”

“Otou-san, would you like to take a bath first?”

“You can go first, Tsumugi-kun. I’d really like to lie down for a few minutes.” He say while lying down on his bed.

“Okay. I’ll go first.” She ran to her room to get her change of clothes and went straight to the bathroom.

“…”

“Cold!”

Otoharu chuckled knowing that that’ll be the first thing he’ll hear once his daughter enters the bathroom.

Just like her mother.

He slapped both sides of his face. “Just kidding.” He sighed. A few minutes later, the sound of their doorbell rung throughout the house. He wondered who would come this late at night as he walked to the downstairs to door. Opening it, a female figure was seen. “… It’s you. What are you doing here?”

The person at the door pouted. “I just got back here in Japan after years and that’s the first thing you say. How cruel, Otoharu-san.”

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you here so late.” He stepped aside, “Want to come in?”

With no hesitation, she entered. “Thanks.” Looking to her side, she smiled. “You have so many pictures of Tsumugi-chan hanged here. Ah! This was when she was just born right? I remember taking this photo.”

Otoharu frowned at her words. “She’s all grown up now. Time flew by so quickly to be honest.”

The woman patted and caressed his back. “I feel you. My son is so big now. It’s hard to accept that he’s the same baby I carried on my back. Instead, I’m the one who gets carried by him sometimes.”

At the statement, Otoharu’s frown has gotten larger, but with worried eyes accompanying it, “Have you been taking care of yourself?” They headed towards the living room.

She sat herself down. “Yeah. I think so at least.” She jiggled her foot. “There are times I can’t feel my legs and end up falling to the ground, but for the past few years, I think it happened around five times only. That isn’t a problem I guess.”

“Would you like something to drink? I don’t have a lot in the fridge today. I’ll probably go to the market tomorrow.”

She waved her hand dismissively, “Don’t mind me. I just really want to talk to you.” She gestured him to sit beside her which he did. “Otoharu-san. How’s your agency doing? Tsumugi-chan is the manager of the super popular IDOLiSH7 right? That’s nice~ Those cute kids are really popular even overseas. So is that one from Sousuke-san’s agency, Kujo Tenn.”

Her voice was strained. It was obvious for Otoharu. “You hate them, don’t you?”

She smiled at him. “I _dislike_ Kujo Tenn and Nanase Riku.”

“Why them specifically?”

“Tenn-kun is a selfless person. Takamasa-san can easily manipulate such a child.” She chuckled. “Is what I’d like to say but Tenn-kun isn’t that easy to play with. Takamasa-san has a dream, Tenn-kun wants to fulfill that dream because he… pities him. Can you understand what I’m saying or not?”

He nodded… Of course he did. No one knew what that woman was thinking more than him…

“Then how about Riku-kun?”

Without a word, she laid her head on Otoharu’s lap and sighed deeply. “He’s rejecting himself.”

Otoharu body stiffened as he opened his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“I know you know what I’m talking about. A side of Nanase Riku that you’ve seen before.” She held up both her index fingers. “As long as he stays the same Nanase Riku everyone knows and loves…” With the left one, he moved it closer and closer to the right. “He will–”

“Otou-san, it’s your turn.” Tsumugi walking down the stairs stopped at her tracks upon seeing a woman on her father. “Otou-san, who’s this person?” She knew it was rude to point at people, but she couldn’t help herself in this situation.

The woman sat straight up and hugged Otoharu’s arm. “Ne, Tsumugi-chan, if I said I was seeing your father, would you accept me as your mother?”

“Wh-----------at?” She showed a dumbfounded expression.

Otoharu gently pushed her away. “Don’t tease my daughter like that, Fuu.”

“Just kidding, Tsumugi-san.” She laughed. “I’m an old friend of your parents. I came here to talk to our father. My name’s Fuu.”

“Takanasahi Tsumugi…” Tsumugi averted eyes from her.

“Fu–” Fuu held in a laugh “Don’t be hostile with me. I really am just a friend. Also, if anything, your father is like my big brother that I take comfort in when I have a fight with my husband.”

“Eh?” Otoharu looked at her flabbergasted. ”Are you and that guy having a fight?”

She smiled sadly while staring at her fidgeting fingers. “Tooru and I are divorced now. We signed the papers this afternoon.”

Tsumugi recognized the name without a doubt. “Tooru? Is he perhaps a person with white hair and blue eyes?”

“You’ve met him?”

Tsumugi nodded. “So you’re his wife.”

“Not anymore.” Fuu laughed a bitter one. “Tooru is a coward. If he doesn’t have that stupid mask on his face, he’s an idiot.” She tugged Otoharu’s shirt tightly. “I was the one unreasonable and yet he still listened to me. I really dislike him.”

“Mask?”

"Ah..." She looked away for a bit. it seemed as if she said something unnecessary. “I... I bet you haven’t seen the lower part of his face yet.” She laughed awkwardly. She traced a finger from the lower tip of her nose to the other. “It has a scar from a fire. For as long as I can remember, he covered that scar because he was scared of what others would think. He’s an idiot right?”

“Bu–”

Fuu held up her hand telling her to stop. “Let’s not talk about him please. I feel like your dad here will hunt him down or something.”

“I won’t do that.”

“The past you... before Tsumugi-san was born would.” A sudden thought passed through her head which made her jump up. “I know! Tsumugi-san, would you like to hear stories of your parents. You see, when we were younger Otoharu-san was actually–”

Otoharu covered his ears and started shouting. “DON’T MAKE ME RECALL MY DARK PAST! LALALALALALALALA!”

Fuu bursted out laughing. “You know what, never mind.” After a minute or two, she recovered her composure. “Tsumugi-san, your father was really kind back then. Even now. I’ve never met another person who’s as kind as he is.”

There was a slight blush on his face. “You’re exaggerating.” 

“I’m not.” She pouted then checked her watch. “Well, even though it was really a short talk, I better get going now.”

“Will you be alright? Going home alone this late is–”

“My son’s waiting outside. He’s really shy so he didn’t want to come in.”

Both father and daughter were shocked. “Isn’t he getting cold out there?!”

“We’ve travelled to much colder places so this is next to nothing. Bye bye.” And door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up... laptop is broken and writing on my phone hard,
> 
> Also, this is just a thought and might not happen, but maybe I can post chapters on sundays since I finally got a proper schedule at work.
> 
> Bye and see you next time, ^o^


	12. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just loving parents.

Riku smiled. He smiled as he reached the key in his pocket and unlocked the door of the place he used to, but of course still calls home.

  
“I’m home.”

  
A head peeked from a corner. At the sight of the boy, the person showed a very surprised face, “Riku!”

  
Another one popped up beside the other. “Riku’s here?!”

  
“Kaa-san, Tou-san, I’m home.” He placed a few paper bags on the floor as he removed his shoes. “Here’s some gifts for you two. Sorry that I didn’t send them on the new year like I originally planned.”

  
“Riku, I said that you don’t need to bring anything home.”

  
He pouted. “But Kaa-san…”

  
Who could resist this face? No one and that’s a fact.

  
She sighed, “Welcome home, Riku.”

  
“Riku, we expected you to come here tomorrow, but here you are.”

  
“My last few jobs for the day were postponed, so since I had free time, I decided to come earlier than planned as a surprise.”

  
“Well, come on in, kid.” His father stepped aside and gestured him to come in, “I just rid your room of every speck of dust there is today!”

  
The mother just looked at her husband and back to Riku, “RIku, I’ll carry your bag to your room and see if your father is true to his word.”

  
The tone on his wife’s words made him flinch, “Come on, Honey. If there’s any dust there, don’t get mad at me okay.”

  
She glanced back at him along with a glare, “Shut up, you. Just get another plate for Riku.”

  
“Yes, Ma’am.” He sulked walking to the dining area as the other two headed to Riku’s room.

  
“You were having dinner?” his mother nodded as Riku opened the door to his room, “Also, Kaa-san, don’t be too hard on Tou-san.”

  
“He deserves that much.”

  
“I’m now concerned on how the two of you are when I’m not here.”

  
She spat out a laugh, “We don’t fight, Riku. We did a few times before you and Tenn were born, and a few very petty ones, but I guess that was it.” She inspected the room, glancing side to side, up and down. “The floor’s been moped, the window, shelves and table wiped, sheets changed.” She placed Riku’s bag at his bed side, “Well, this is quite clean for your father. He gets an A plus.”

  
Hearing the words shelves a light lit up in his head, “Oh right! The book I recommended to Yuki-san.”

  
“Re:vale’s Yuki? Book?”

  
“Ne, Kaa-san. Do you know the title of a story where two people became friends, but on the same day they became friends, one of them died?” She does read some of his books.

  
“Did I really buy you a book that cruel?”

  
“You’re right. I don’t think you’d buy me something like that.” he looked around the small wall of books he had, looking for any title he doesn’t recognize. “But if I’d bought it, I would’ve remembered the title at least.”

  
“Riku, Honey. The food’s getting cold.” The father suddenly appearing at the door called them.

  
They left the room and walked to the so nearby table, “Who cooked?” Riku asked.

  
“Your father. It’s just tamagoyaki, fish and soup, though. If we’d known that you were coming, we’d have prepared something nicer.” They all sat themselves.

  
“Don’t worry about it. I miss yours and Tou-san’s cooking, so anything counts.” He smiled making his parent’s hearts melt in joy.

  
“We have such a sweet son~”

  
The father smiled at his wife all gushy, then looked back at Riku. “So? Any stories to tell.”

  
“A lot!”

  
All parties talked about all kinds of different topics. How being an adult is tough, how being entertainers was actually fulfilling, any plans they had, their current hobbies and stuff and what they did that day. Everything! All of them missed this kind of dinner. A dinner with the family. They didn’t notice how much time passed sitting there, it was quite late so instead of doing the usual routine of cleaning the dishes, they left it for the next day and slept.

  
Well, supposed to have slept. 

  
An irritated woman was standing at Riku’s door looking at the mess in the room. “Riku, mind explaining this?”

  
Riku flinched at the voice. “You were still awake?”

  
“I woke up wanting a drink, saw the lights in your room. Is that enough of an explanation?”

  
“Very much.”

  
“So?”

  
“I’ve been looking for the book I was talking about. Even I want to read it again.” He scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously, “As I was looking for it, I ended up reading.”

  
“Are you sure it wasn’t a movie or something?” She crouched beside him picking up a few books, “Look it up on the internet.”

  
“I already did, but nothing came up.”

  
“Well that’s weird. Maybe it’s at that place.” She returned the books on the shelves

  
“That place?”

  
“You don’t need to ask.” She dropped a book on the floor. Along with the annoyed look on her face, Riku decided to remain silent. As she picked up the book she dropped, she noticed some other stuff on the floor, “What’re those photo albums opened up?”

  
“Oh, this. I just looked through some of them.” Riku picked up a certain album on the floor and skimmed through the pages halting at one, “Kaa-san, I’ve met this person before. Who’s she?” he turned the album around to let her see. “There’s a picture of her and Tenn.”

  
She looked closer at the picture. “A girl with Tenn…” She felt her throat dry up for a minute. Riku looked at her worriedly, making her wary of herself, “That’s… Tooru’s wife, Fuu-chan.”

  
“Fuu? Oji-san’s wife? I didn’t know he was married.”

  
He took the album from Riku hand and closed it with a slam. “I haven’t seen them in the same room in years though. They stopped getting along around the time their kid was born.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Tooru has never liked kids.”

  
“He doesn’t like children? That’s weird. We get along fine.”

  
“You’ve only met him once and you say you get along? Expected of my son.” She says with obvious sarcasm. “I don’t think it’s specifically kids. Only people who can’t protect themselves. He finds them especially annoying.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Just go to sleep already, would you!” She slid the last of the books on the shelf, “It’s midnight!”

  
“Yes, Ma’am.” Riku swiftly got under the sheets not wanting to anger his mom any more.

  
She chuckled at his quick reaction. “Sheesh, like father, like son.” She turned off the lights and closed the door.

  
Riku stared up to the ceiling, smiling at everything that just happened , but one specific term was stuck in his head. “Fuu. I’ll keep that in mind.”

\--- 

“Kaa-san!!!” A very high-pitched call came two children coming inside the front door.

  
“Riku?!” Upon seeing the sight of her sons covered I dirt and bruises, she ran up to the two, “Oh dear, what happened to the two of you?” 

  
Riku started crying as he says the story. They headed home from school, deciding to take a shortcut instead. There they encountered a dog that soon started chasing them. Riku started was out of breath and both of them were cornered by the dog…

  
“… and Tenn-nii got bitten by it because he protected me!”

  
Hearing that and looking at the older twin, her face paled, “Tenn, your knee. It’s bleeding! I’ll get it treated immediately.” She opened her arms, gesturing him to let him be carried by her.

  
Riku clinged onto their mother’s skirt, “I’ll come with you.”

  
“It’s okay, Riku. Go get changed instead. Both of us are super dirty.” Tenn laughed. “I’ll be fine. That’s a promise.”

  
“Okay…”

  
\--- 

  
“Kaa-san.” The smile from Tenn’s face disappeared as they entered a different room, he started crying. “It hurts…. It really hurts!”

  
“Tenn…” their mother looked at him worriedly as she wiped the dirt from his knee, “Stop acting strong for Riku. Please? If you keep doing this, you’ll just get hurt more and more…”

  
Tenn held back his tears a bit, “But I don’t want Riku to see my weak side. I don’t want it! I don’t want i–!!!” Tenn flinched the next second as the mother swiftly applied ointment on the injury without warning.

  
“Tenn.” She looked at him seriously, “I know you’re trying to be a good brother but this is too much. If it hurts, you should say it. Please.”

  
“But I don’t want…”

  
“Riku loves you, Tenn. It doesn’t matter if you’re weak or strong. Riku loves you. I know that. Your dad and I love every side of the two of you as well.”

  
“Kaa-san…” 

  
Riku barged into the room and yelled excitedly, “Kaa-san! Tenn-nii! I’m done chan…ging.” Seeing his brother who had obvious tears in his eyes, he started tearing up as well, “Tenn-nii… I was right, wasn’t I? I’m sorry... Does it hurt?”

  
Tenn glanced at their mother who showed a dismayed face, “It does but just a little bit…”

  
“Sorry…” Riku continuously wiped his flowing tears, “You always protect me Tenn-nii, but I never even helped you once ever.”

  
‘That isn’t true…’ He was speechless.

  
“It’s fine Riku. It’s my job as your big brother. So please stop crying for me.”

  
**Both brothers smiled.**

\--- 

Tenn’s face scowled as he opens his eyes, “Why did I have to have dream of that time?” he sat up and scratched the back of his neck. 

  
‘Riku, you really don’t get anything I do, do you?’

  
He heard a few knocks from his door coming from outside his room. “Tenn?”

  
“Kujo-san? Why are you up so early?”

  
“Early? It’s almost noon. I thought you didn’t have enough sleep, so I didn’t bother waking you up. Come now, I cooked lunch myself.”

  
“I apologize. Even though you’ve been handling the preparations all by yourself.” He got out of bed and started walking to the door.

  
“It’s the least I can do.”

  
Tenn’s hands stopped as he touched the door knob. “…Kujo-san.” He called out. The man outside stayed silent. “Is this really what you want?”

  
“What do you mean, Tenn?”

  
“I’ll be honest and admit that what Gaku told me before was true. I live for other people’s sake. For you and Riku especially. That’s why…” the lump in his throat stopped his words.

  
Without any other word from the boy, Kujo chuckled. “You… truly do resemble an angel, Tenn.”

\---

“Kaa-san, want me to help at the bar today?” Riku asks as his parents wore their shoes..

  
His mother turned round to face him. “Are you sure?” She flicked his forehead. “Please have more self-awareness, Riku.”

  
Riku rubbed the now red spot on his head. “I know, I know. Most of our regulars already know me from way back then.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t see the difference.” 

  
His mother sighed. “How about stay here, turn the heater up, drink tea and read a book. I’m pretty sure that used to be your routine on weekends.”

  
Riku looked behind his mother to meet eyes with his father. “Tou-san?”

  
“Your mother knows best.” he says as he opens the door, “Let’s go now, honey.”

  
“Okay, okay.” She followed behind her husband.“Riku, if something comes up, call.”

  
“Okay. Stay safe.” Riku waved goodbye as the door shut. He went to their living room and sat himself on the couch. “Now what to do? Should I continue to look for the book or no? I promised to let Yuki-san borrow too.” He brainstormed any place in that home where he could’ve hidden the book. His parents’ room? Maybe at the bar? The bathroom? No, nope, and impossible. In the midst of his thinking, a certain face passed through his mind.

  
“His collections!”

  
Tenn’s collections of books. They were all hidden in a box in an extra room, or more like their store room, along with all other of Tenn’s stuff. He went to the room and opened it with ease as there weren’t any actual valuables there so they never locked it. The room was unexpectedly really clean. Both parents already anticipated that he’s going to roam around the small apartment and cleaned up almost everything at least.

  
He glanced side to side, looking for a pink box which Riku knows as where Tenn keeps his books. He found it at the far end corner. Riku laughed as their was messy writing that says ‘Don’t Open’. Riku thought that since he’s just looking for a book, what’s the harm. He opened it to indeed see a collection of books, but also to see a shoe box that is labeled ‘Fuu’.

  
‘Fuu?’ 

  
He opened it. The box had letters, photos and a bracelet. Riku argued with himself inside his head if he should look at the letters. The letters were all addressed to Fuu, but were never sent. He was curious, but he has a sense of privacy too. But well, the good side won and Riku set all the letters aside. He looked at some of the photos. Some were from years back, maybe even before they started elementary. Those photos were all just Tenn and had a message on each one. The messages were written neatly so definitely Fuu Riku assumed. The messages were short and more like timestamps, like ‘Tenn tripped this day’, ‘Tenn found a nice place to hide,’ and others. 

  
A certain photo piqued Riku’s interests because was different from them all as it was Tenn and Riku himself. Riku doesn’t remember this photo taken. In fact, he realized and wondered when any of these photos were taken. For as long as he can remember, Tenn almost never left Riku’s side. When did Tenn ever had the time to meet up with Fuu who Riku hasn’t met once? Not to mention, the message behind this one photo,

  
‘Today, Tenn found out about Musubi and Riku. He was a bit mad, but Riku calmed him down.’ 

  
He stopped thinking for a second. The photo had Tenn sleeping on Riku’s arm as he embraced him. Tenn’s eyes had tears in them, a sight Riku rarely sees… Why couldn’t he remember this time? And it’s gotta be a coincidence that Tsumugi’s mother’s name was written as well. Also… what does ‘Musubi and Riku’ meant to Tenn that he cried???

  
Riku’s curiosity was hyped and without another word, he picked out a letter addressed to Fuu, opened it and read it.

  
~~~  
_Fuu, how are you doing? Riku and I are doing well in case you’re wondering._

  
_School’s fun. I have lots of friends too. Riku still frequently have attacks, but our parents handle them well. Just like you used to.  If it’s possible and only if you’d like, would you mind visiting some time. As long as Riku doesn’t see you, then there isn’t anything to be afraid of right? This thought suddenly passed through my mind as Riku and I prepared a gift for mother’s day. I really miss you a lot. –Nanase Tenn_

  
_p.s.: How’s Aki?_  
~~~

  
He closed the letter. 

\--- 

  
The couple headed back home earlier than usual because they were worried for their son. They called for him, but received no answer. The father went to his room to see if he took or something, but saw the room empty.

  
The mother noticed that their storage room was open so she went in to see Riku sitting on the floor, multiple papers surrounding him. “Riku, what’s with this mess?!”

  
Riku took a moment before noticing her presence and looked at her. “Kaa-san, what’s Tenn’s relationship with Fuu-san? It seems like he’s written letters for her. Also…”

  
She cut his word off, not wanting to hear more. “Tenn admires her. That’s all.”

  
“Admires her? What do you mean by that?” Riku stood up and was right in front of her only inches away. 

  
His mother internally commented that he’s grown so much as she can only see his chin if she looks straight. “He looks up to her, duh. Anything else?”

  
Riku didn’t want to continue that topic if that were the final answer so he asked a different question.

  
“Do you know who’s Musubi?”

  
At the mere mention of that name, the woman felt like her heart stopped. She felt like falling onto the ground.

  
“Shut up!” They were both silent for a while. After a few breaths, she calmed down. She looked at Riku who was obviously frightened from her sudden outburst. “Ah… I’m sorry, Riku. Please don’t ask more on that subject. For Kaa-san’s sake.”

  
She left the room. She stomped to her and her husband’s bedroom and shut the door so hard, it might’ve broke. She slid herself onto the floor.

  
‘I’m begging to you, god. Don’t let Riku’s curiosity get the better of him. Please. I won’t afford to lose Riku too…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TWINS!!!
> 
> I REALLY LOVE THE TWINS SO MUCH, I'LL CRY!!!
> 
> I actually had a oneshot in mind and written a bif of it a few days ago but the computer got formatted before I even finished it. orz
> 
> \---
> 
> Well, comments are appreciated and see you next time.  
> :-)


	13. kind

The atmosphere in the table was tense. So tense, that no one even bothered to touch the food in front of them.

The father couldn’t take any more of this silence and whispered to his son beside him, “Riku, what happened between you and your mother?”

“…” He didn’t receive an answer. Riku stayed silent, staring at his bowl of rice and then to his mother. He showed a determined face. He walked over to his mother’s side of the table and lowered his head. “Kaa-san, I’m sorry for meddling with stuff that I shouldn’t.”

She was a bit surprised at his actions. “For shouting.” She gently patted Riku’s hair and as a response, Riku looked up to see her smiling at him. “Sorry.” A tear fell from Riku’s eyes to the floor.

Both parents were surprised to see that sight.

“… Kaa-san, Tou-san, can ask that the two of you won’t ever keep secrets from me anymore?”

“What?”

“I know that everyone has secrets.. that I’m not allowed to pry into. Today, I was just curious. I mean, when I found out why Tenn left home, I was sad that nobody told me about it. I was sad to have been left out. So that’s why– Kaa-san! Why are you crying!?”

The tears coming from his mother’s eyes continued to fall. “You knew?”

“Huh?”

“You found out…” She kept on wiping away the non-stopping tears from her eyes. Her voice was cracking as she spoke, “Even though I promised Tenn to never let you find out... Ah. Makoto, we’re such horrible parents, aren’t we?”

“No. Please don’t worry.” Riku stood up straight and embraced his mother. “Neither you nor Tou-san are at fault. I’m just really hard to handle right? That’s why all of you thought that it’d be better if I didn’t know anything”

“I don’t know about that but Tenn was happy that he could help you. If he was happy to help you than be with us, what could we do? He said that he’d feel guilty if you found out, that’s why…….” She continued to cry inside her so grown baby’s arms.

A few minutes passed, and it seems the awkward tension was gone. “Hey! Tou-san, she’s your wife, you know.” Riku joked.

She laughed, “I get to hug and kiss Makkun anytime and anywhere. You’re different, Riku.”

Makoto showed a deep shade of red on his whole face, “Shut up, Mizu. Don’t expose us to our son!”

\---

The small family of three gathered by the door as the youngest was about to leave once again.

“Riku, don’t forget to go visit the doctor’s for check-ups when you can.” Makoto reminded.

“Ah, speaking about that, did your doctor say anything about you recently?” she held Riku’s shoulder’s a bit tight.“There’s nothing wrong with you, right?”

“…”

“Riku.?” Frightened from his long silence, she let go of him and stepped back.

“The usual.” He says, finishing off his shoe laces and facing the two. “He said I can practice like normal, but not too much. We don’t have any scheduled lives soon, so I can actually rest a bit.”

Both parents sighed in relief. “O-oh.” The mother flicked Riku’s forehead, “Don’t scare us by staying silent.”

He rubbed the now red spot and smiled at the two. “I was just trying to remember what he said. Sorry. So, bye, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Thank you very much for the nice weekend.”

His father waved goodbye, “We didn’t do much though, but take care, Riku.”

“…”

“Kaa-san?” Riku called, obviously wanting to hear something from her.

She turned away from the redhead, “Riku. I love you.”

Riku’s face was blank for a second before it brightened up, “I love you too. I love the two of you a lot! I’ll call as soon as I arrive at the dorms. See you two again soon.”

“We’ll be able to see you on television though.”

He giggled, “Yeah, you’re right. Bye bye.”

“Bye, Riku.”

And door shut.

Makoto hugged his wife from behind and buried his face in her hair, “Please don’t be such a tsundere to our son. He’s sensitive.”

“And where did you even learn that word?” she asked, ticked off.

“Television.”

“Geez…”

Riku standing only steps away from the door he just got out of looked back and smiled sadly, ‘Sorry, Kaa-san. I lied.’

\---

“I’m back.”

The only person in the living room looked behind him to respond, “Oh, Rikkun! Welcome back.”

“Tamaki, what happened here?” Riku asks, removing his coat while placing a box on the table.

“I was hungry.” Tamaki answered as his tummy grumbled.

Riku chuckled and pointed at the box. “I brought some cake if you’d like.”

Tamaki’s eyes glimmered with joy. “Nice!”

“I’ll go get a knife and a few plates.” The two each got a small slice of the cake as there were still people to come home.

“Rikkun, how was your visit? Did you and your parents go somewhere.”

“No, just the usual.” Riku says, taking another bite. “The only difference is that Kaa-san shouted at me for the first time in a while.”

“Why?”

Riku stared at his cake for a quick moment, “Next time, I shouldn’t try not to pry into such things.” His words weren’t directed to the person beside him at all.

“What things?”

Riku’s eyes moved to Tamaki. “Tamaki, how old were you when your mom died?”

_Why the sudden question_ , Tamaki thought but still answered. “Three. I was about to turn four around that time.”

“Is that so. Were you ever scolded by her?”

“Nope.”

“No wonder….” Welp, with Riku’s view on Tamaki, he’s sure to believe that.

“No wonder what?”

He looked away with a sly expression. “Nothi-”

“We’re home.” Riku’s words were cut off by familiar voices.

“Mikki, Iorin, welcome back.”

“Mitsuki, Iori. I’m home.”

Mitsuki tiredly sighed, placing his coat on the table. “Welcome home, Riku. Did you bring that cake?” he says pointing at it.

“Want a slice?” Riku handed over two plates.

“No need. We actually brought some cake too.” Iori says as he shows a box he’s holding.

“How about let’s save the one we made for dessert later. Riku’s is already sliced, so it’s better to finish that off first.”

“You guys made that?” Tamaki asked with glimmering eyes.

“Yup. Our last job was a variety show where we had to cook a three course meal blindfolded. Weird, right? We asked if we can have the ingredients we didn’t use and made these after.”

“You made them on set?”

“Yup. No one minded though.”

“Well, the two of you won of course.”

Iori and Mitsuki’s faces were showing the opposite reaction Tamaki expected. Obviously dejected, both let out a sigh.

“Eh. What’s with those faces?”

“Obviously, there are people better in making appetizers and the main course, so we were confident in the dessert, but...”

“You lost?!”

“Third place, but,” MItsuki covered his face with his hands and shook his head furiously, “For the first time in my whole life, I mistook sugar and salt.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Nii-san. It was in the mechanics that there’d be random switching of ingredients. Well, at any case, these cakes we made afterwards are just us, well, Nii-san venting.”

“I-is that so.”

“Eat this, you might feel better.” Riku extends the plates closer to the two. “Don’t worry, this doesn’t have salt in it. Just the love of the baker.”

“If you’re trying to cheer me up, that won’t work at all.” Mitsuki, despite his words, was already taking a bite. “Woah this is yummy.”

“Changing the subject, Iori and Tamaki, it’s entrance exam season soon. Do you guys plan on taking one or two?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Why, Iorin? It’s not like-”

“I plan on taking higher education actually. I already have permission from the president.” Iori says followed by a bite from his plate. “Though we are idols, but please consider when we get older, it’s not like we can dance around in our 40s without our backs cracking. We’ll have to retire at some point.”

“Retire, and you’re getting another job? What’s with that?” Riku mused.

“How about get married or something. And plus, you and Mikki have your bakery right?”

“It’s harder when you get married and have kids that late in life. And I’ve already taken being a professional chef into consideration so… and well...”

“I-o-ri.” Before Iori finished his sentence, Mitsuki hugged the kid from behind causing a slight shriek. “Don’t say stuff like that! Give me 5 nephews and 4 nieces!”

“Woah, that’s a lot. Good luck Iori.” Riku says with a slightly red face. “Also, Mitsuki, when did you snatch a bottle?”

Versus to Riku’s hair, Iori’s face was in the running, “Nii-san, let go of me please, and what’s with those specific numbers?! If I’d have kids, I’d only need one.”

“That’s no good Iori. I want to play with many kids with your face on them.”

“…” Iori took a small glance at his brother.

Iori’s gaze frightened Mitsuki enough to make him sober. “Iori?” He let go of him.

“I have work early morning and I’d like to finish it as early as possible because I have somewhere I’d like to go to tomorrow. I plan to sleep early, so excuse me.” Iori says, standing up and leaving the room.

“It’s still 7 though…”

“Mitsuki.” Riku whispered, scooting over to the orange-head obviously concerned. “There’s nothing wrong with you and Iori now, right?”

“How does it look like to you?”

“Still tense.”

Mitsuki merely shrugged. “You’ve got your answer. I’ll go take a bath now.” Before closing the door he looked at Riku who gave a confused look, “Go cook rice. I’ll cook curry tonight.”

“Okay.”

\---

The following day, Iori’s job took longer than expected thus he lost motivation to go to his next destination, knowing that if he came even a minute late, his reason for going there’d be gone. ‘ _It won’t hurt to go to café and study there right_?’ Iori asked himself. From the looks of it, a nearby one didn’t seem to have a lot of people in so why not. He entered and ordered a cup of coffee. He sat at a far corner to make sure he won’t be noticed or disturbed by anyone while he was studying.

Well, him being able to study in a music café if he can. Different songs were played, and so far, he’s recognized a few ones that were sang by Re:vale. Mixed with the voices of people in the café, it was honestly quite noisy.

The music played next was none other than Zero’s song. For the first few seconds, the chattering people all gone silent just to listen.

The song ended and everyone went back to their talking, “One day.” He says to himself as their debut song played, ‘ _we’ll run through this era’_ , he smiled, “One day, Nanase Riku’s name will be a name everyone knows and no one will ever forget.”

He continued to study after the song as the next few ones were unfamiliar to him,

Some time passed and a two familiar voices reached his ears, but couldn’t look back or he’ll be noticed. He tried recognizing the voices that began to dim down, “President Takanashi? And with…” it took Iori a second to recognize the voice of the one who’d just left. “Tsukumo-san?”

There was a slight tap on his shoulders, “Iori-kun.”

Iori wore his glasses before looking back at him. “You knew I was here?” he whipered.

Otoharu chuckled, “Of course, I know everything.” He glanced behind Iori, seeing the textbooks he brought and the cup that was empty, “Want to go to the office with me? Seems like you’re already finished.”

“Don’t exaggerate, but sure, let’s go.” Iori says, standing up and picking up his stuff.

The two exited the café. “I saw you come in by the way.” Otoharu explained.

“…What were you talking about?”

Otoharu knew what he was talking about so what’s the harm in saying the truth. He internally, mischievously smiled. “My wife.”

“Hah?”

“Just kidding.”

“Hah.” Iori repeated, but this time in a more serious tone.

“Don’t make such a scary face. We were actually talking about ZOOL.” He paused to see what the kid’s reaction would be, “He wants them to transfer to our agency.”

“HAh?!”

“You know what’s happening to them right now. Even though the month’s almost over, the news still hasn’t died down.”

“But-”

“My wife’s name.”

“What?”

“My wife is a bit similar to Momo-kun, she has hundreds of connections. Some of those connections of hers can even help make the entertainment industry silent.”

“But isn’t she dead?” Iori asked which made Otoharu internally comment about his insensitivity.

“We only need her name. That’s all actually. But using it without her permission is rude towards her. And men being rude to hardworking women are the lowest of the low according to my friend.”

“So what did you say?”

“I declined of course, so don’t worry.” He gently patted Iori’s hea- hat. “The reason why he wants ZOOL to transfer to us is because he doesn’t trust his brother that much as a leader. So, I said that I’d help him return to his position.”

Of course, something like this would make him interested. “How?”

“That’s a secret only I should know actually, but all I can say to you is that I used to work at Tsukumo Productions and that I’ve made quite a number of friends there too.” Looking away from the kid, a small building caught his eye, “Iori-kun, let’s go to that convenience store over there. I want to bring drinks for the other employees.”

Even though Iori assumed this was an attempt to change the subject, Iori nodded. “Okay.”

………………………………………………………?

“That is?” Iori couldn’t help but show a deadpanned face at his _elder_ who got out of the store holding a poster of some show.

As his hand were full, he gestured for Iori to help him, “It was a freebie. Who could resist?” he unfolded the poster to get a better look at it. “Iori-kun. Do you know that cliché in Star Wars?”

“The ‘I am your father.’ one?”

“Yes, yes. Imagine that you’re in that situation. With someone you hate if possible. How would you feel?”

As he was thinking of that person, his expression slowly changed to a very disgusted look, “Like barfing.”

Otoharu couldn’t help but laugh a bit louder than he should, “You’re thinking about Taka, aren’t you?”

“Taka?”

“Ah.” That was a mistake on his part, not that he can take it back anymore, “That’s what I used to call Kujo Takamasa.” Iori’s face reverted back to the usual stern one then a questioning one, “I knew Sakura Haruki. How wouldn’t I know the famous Haw9?”

“Then how about Zero?”

“I knew Zero.” He sighed. “I just don’t know the real him." He handed a something to Iori."Here you go.”

“What’s this?”

“A good luck charm for your exams tomorrow.”

Iori stared at the so-called charm. A key chain of a white sword with a shiny blue orb in the middle. “Thanks. I’ll treasure it, President.”

_Thank you very much for the charm. I’ll make sure to treasure it, Otoharu-kun._

‘ _Ah… Unwanted memories again._ ’

“President, are you okay? Your face went pale for a second.” A concerned looking Iori asked while placing a hand on his forhead, “It doesn’t seem like a fever. Maybe you should go to the hospital just in case.”

“Iori-kun.”

“Yes?”

He smiled gently, “You know, you’re a very kind person…” _You just don’t know it yourself_

Iori opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. He was left speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry for the super late chapter orz
> 
> Also, yeah, I named Nanase Mama and Papa, Mizu and Makoto.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated


	14. Dream [3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry that this one chapter took so long to write. Not to mention, this is a short one too. I really apologize for the long wait.

For the first time in a while, all seven of them were able to have dinner together. The atmosphere wasn’t ideal as everyone just got back for work and were tired, but it’s been a while, so why would leader not strike a conversation.

“So, next week is the show’s first anniversary.”

Nagi sat straight and opened his arms. “Let’s get along with everyone else shall we?”

“Of course we will.” Riku says with a tired smile. “We all get along in the first place.”

“Well, I do agree, but…” Nagi’s already small smile flushed away as he returns to eating.

‘Why is it so tense?’ Everyone thought.

“Ichi, is something wrong?” Yamato who just finished eating nudged the high schooler’s shoulder, earning a small hiss. “You’ve been scowling the whole time? It’s making Onii-san and everyone else uneasy.”

“Was I?” Iori didn’t know what expression he was showing at all. He was just listening. “I guess I’m just tired.”

Sogo poured some water in Iori’s cup and looked at him with a worried face, “Iori-kun, you probably shouldn’t push yourself.”

“Why am I hearing this from you, Osaka-san?”

“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” everyone else sighed.

“Iori, how about go to sleep early. You had work right after classes, not to mention your exams are tomorrow.”

“I’ll take that offer.” He says standing up from his seat. “I apologize we won’t get to talk a lot about the show’s anniversary.”

“Don’t stress yourself. Manager isn’t here anyway. We won’t be talking about it that much.”

And door shut.

Well, no one went further on the subject at most. After washing each of their dishes, they all went straight to bed out of their own exhaustion.

\---

The next morning, only Mitsuki had seen Iori off. Just a ‘Good luck’ and ‘Thank you’ were heard between the two. Well, of course, someone will always be listening somewhere…

Riku sighed, kicking the stone in front of his foot. “I wonder when Iori and Mitsuki make up.”

“Riku…”

Riku looked in front of him to see a familiar yet unfamiliar woman in front of him. “Fuu-san!”

He ran to her and was now in front of her. The person blocked his view of her with her arms at the same time. “Um…”

Riku backed up a bit. “Oh, sorry. Did I get the wrong person?”

She lowered her arms a bit. “N-no… it really is me. I’m just really surprised to hear my name out of your mouth when you didn’t recognize me last time. I didn’t introduce myself either.”

“Oh that. I just recently found out about you from Kaa-san the other day.”

_‘Kaa-san, huh…’_

“Mizu-san did so?” she says completely lowering her arms. “How bold of her.”

“Hm?” Riku hadn’t heard what she said.

Fuu waved her hands. “N-nothing. I’m just happy for some reason.”

“Is that so? Then can I ask something?”

“S-sure.”

Riku giggled. “You’ve been stuttering a lot. You don’t have to be so nervous around me. We’re family after all.”

_‘Family…’_ Fuu smiled. “Okay. How about we sit over there, Riku.” She says pointing to bench.

Riku stiffened up a bit on how she easily changed her expression. He couldn’t complain though as he was the one who asked.

Both of them sat down. “That’s better. Well, you see, I actually wanted to know when were the times you and Tenn meet up sometimes? I saw a lot of pictures of you two together, but I don’t know when you two met up since he’s usually always been with me.” Riku stopped realizing how he asked a supposedly simple question. “That must’ve sounded childish for you, didn’t it? Sorry for asking such a question.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Fuu extended her hand then her index finger to Riku’s forehead. “The answer to your question lies inside your deepest memories, Riku.” She moved her hand to his hair and ruffled it. “I’ll give you just one hint. Last time Tenn and I saw each other personally, was when both of you were still five. After that, we just exchanged letters.”

“Oh… Fuu-san, this is rude, but…”

There was a long pause of silence before Fuu stopped ruffling his hair and just pat it once. “Go on, Riku.”

“I… actually don’t remember you much.”

“… Don’t worry. You don’t have to remember me at all.” Fuu smiled letting her hand fall to her lap. “Technically, we aren’t related in any way anymore because your uncle and I recently divorced.”

“You and Tooru?!”

“Yup.”

“B-b-but Tooru really really really really is… well….”

“He cries over the smallest things, doesn’t he? He’s just soft hearted.” Fuu laughed a bitter one. “One of the many reasons I adore him.”

“Then, can I ask why..?”

“I’m a mother, a parent. Someone who’ll do anything for the sake of her children.”

“Huh?”

\---

“I’m home.”

“Wow, that was quick.” Tamaki bobbed his head out of the fridge.

“It’s almost time for dinner and you call it quick?”

“You’re right.”

“I’ll be heading to my room now. Tell the others, I won’t be eating dinner tonight.”

“Kay.”

\---

Iori, who just woke up the next day, was just sitting on his bed as he heard knocks coming from his door. “Come in.” seeing the person, he smiled. “Nii-san. Do you need anything?”

Mitsuki walked up to Iori who sat down. He handed over a wrapped box. “Happy birthday, Iori. Here’s something Kaa-san and Tou-san sent for you.”

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to call them later.”

“Iori.” Mitsuki paused. “I’m sorry.”

Iori was taken aback. “Why are you apologizing so suddenly?”

“We can’t really celebrate your birthday this year huh.”

_Oh._

Iori smiled and looked at the gift in his hands. “It’s quite understandable since all of us have different jobs. But don’t worry, I’m not disappointed.”

“Also, Iori.” Iori“I’m sorry for being irrational.” Without a second wasted, Mitsuki had already rushed out of the room, “I’m going to my next job now. Bye!” he left.

“Nii-san…”

_‘You know, you’re a very kind person’_

“Nii-san’s the kind one.” He wondered why wasn’t he able to say those words to the man.

‘Nanase Riku. If you become successful, so does IDOLiSH7. So does Nii-san.’

‘My head hurts.’

\---

“Announcement!” Mitsuki says placing his chopsticks down.

“Mitsuki?”

“Iori and I… made up. In a way? I think? Maybe?” Mitsuki laughed. “Small details aside.”

Riku’s eyes brightened. “Then the thing where you two are going to quit is done?”

“Nope, that’s still intact.” He crossed his arms. “I want to properly see Iori’s determination to fulfill his ideals.”

“But-!”

“Don’t worry, Riku, everyone.” Mitsuki grinned. “He’s my _brother_ after all. He wont disappoint me at all. If he did everything he could to help me fulfill my dream, then he should be able to do so for himself. Iori is being selfish is something that I’d like to see once in a while. Is that weird?”

“Nope. Not at all.” Yamato smiled.

\---

After cleaning up after dinner, Riku entered Iori’s room with no warning. “Iori.”

“What is it, Nanase-san? Also, do you know that it’s rude to just enter someone’s room without knocking.”

“Keep your promise, okay?”

Iori was surprised at Riku’s current expression. But, as if that could affect him. “Of course I will.”

“My dream is your dream too, right? It’s a win-win situation for both of us. If anything, all of us. How can I help? Tell me.”

“…It’s fine, Nanase-san.”

“Iori.” Riku pouted, but smiled right after. “I don’t know if this will pressure you or anything, but…. Well… you know…”

“Just say it, Nanase-san.”

Riku showed a slight blush, “I… I… trust you lot.”

“Why are you saying this so suddenly?”

“It’s nothing really. I just felt like saying this. It’s a bit embarrassing.” He slightly closed the door. “Well, goodnight!”

“Goodni-” the door shut before he finished his reply. He sighed and went to his bed.

‘Both Nanase-san and Nii-san are acting weird.’

He reached into his pocket and took out the pendant given to him the other day. ‘This pendant. I haven’t let go of it since it was given to me.’ He held it tightly near his body. ‘I wonder why does it feel so warm.’ He felt a small jab of pain in his hand that quickly passed.

‘Even though it’s broken.’

\---

Riku sat on his bed. “What am I doing again, _Nanase Riku_?”

\---

‘A mother?’ ‘What do you me-’

‘Hey, Riku,’ Fuu averted her gaze away from him and to the sky, ‘Do you have a dream?’

‘Fuu-san, can y-’

‘Riku, I’m purposely diverting ourselves from this subject. Please bare with me.’

‘R-right…’

‘I’ll ask again.’ She stood up and faced Riku. ‘Nanase Riku, do you have a dream?’

‘It’s to be…’

‘Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. WAIT.’ Fuu placed a finger on Riku’s lips. ‘I want to talk to _Nanase Riku_. Not the brother, the son, the friend, nor the idol. Just the plain person named _Nanase Riku_. There’s a difference with those kinds of things you know.’ She retracted her finger.

‘I… honestly don’t know.’

‘Then create one, Nanase Riku.’ She smiled. ‘Also, we might see each other again sooner than you think. I’m technically…’

\---

“What I’m doing is technically what I want to do, but…” the cold breeze from his window passed by him. He started coughing. “I’ll hold up.” He clenched his chest tightly, “I’ll hold up.”

_You’re quite smart. You probably got that from your mom._

_Hate is a strong word. I’m surprised such a young person such as yourself can understand that feeling._

_No one truly hates others, but if you still say that… Riku-kun, I’m on your side. Remember that okay?_

_An angel? Me? I’m a very disgusting person you know._

_I’m sorry._

_So that’s your voice… How beautiful._

Riku woke up breathing heavily. _‘What… was that dream?’_ Riku clenched his sheets tightly giving it wrinkles, ‘It was just a voice. My face’s sweating so much.’ Riku touched his cheek and was irked at the stickiness of the fluid on his face. Without a second thought, he left for the bathroom to wash his face.

Just coming out himself, Sogo who, at the sight of Riku, had a worried face asked, “Riku-kun, why are you crying?”

Riku properly touched his face this time. His tears were still flowing. “I don’t know why.” His legs collapsed and he wiped his tears. “I honestly don’t know why I’m crying. Nothing should be troubling me anymore. Nothing should… I don’t know.”

\---

_We’re IDOLiSH7. Our show is about to hit its first year! Are you all excited?_ The person on the television screen continued to talk with the rest of his group members. Fuu sighed, changing the channel.

“I’ve had enough of Riku... If only he wasn’t so ignorant and accepted the truth… I didn’t have to be in so much pain. It’s annoying.” Fuu’s face grimaced when another familiar face to her appeared on screen.

_I hope many of you are looking forward for our play. Gaku, Ryu and I worked hard after all._

“… If only you didn’t break your promise as well, Tenn...” She shut the television off. “I want to hate both you as much as I can but it’s so difficult… As usual, love is a stupid emotion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully, I can write the next chapter and post it before the year ends, but that depends entirely on my schedule and mood. Also, for those wondering [THIS ](https://twitter.com/juchan1006/status/1320653510178787328?s=20) is how Tooru and Fuu look like. :-D


	15. Voice

Their day started out like any day. Waking up, getting ready for the day, if they had the time, breakfast…

And some sort of (bad) news.

“Riku suddenly cried?” Mitsuki asked, folding his apron and placing it in the cabinet. He sat on his chair. “Where is he right now?”

“In his room. I told him to rest a bit more. I contacted Manager to move or cancel his jobs for this morning. It’s a bit too much, but I actually do think that Riku’s getting too much jobs these days.” Sogo scrolled through his phone looking quite gloomy, “And for someone like him…”

“Hey now. Don’t create negative thoughts just when the show’s anniversary is so soon.” Yamato sighed, sounding quite exhausted while he looked up to the ceiling. “Let’s just ask Riku what’s wrong and help him. If he’s stressed by work, then let’s have him put on hiatus for a while. Same with that time with Nagi.”

“I agree with you, but we can’t force him. If we do that, he’ll just be stressed even more.” Mitsuki sighed as well, leaning back on his chair then leaning onto the table once again. “And what if work isn’t the reason?”

“Then we ask what’s wrong and help him of course.”

“I doubt he’d just admit it tho-”

“Good morn…” Riku glanced at the clock. He looked slightly surprise at the time. “Ah, it’s already afternoon though. Good afternoon, everyone.”

Mitsuki stood up from his seat. “Want to eat something? All of us just ate. We thought you were still asleep. All I can probably offer are scrambled eggs though.”

Riku shook his head and gestured Mitsuki to sit down. “I’ll cook for myself then. Can I make fried rice though?” the other three in the room smiled and nodded, Riku following. He prepared everything he needed for a simple meal, lit up the stove, poured a bit of oil and started cooking. Because of the silence in the room Riku started humming MonGen while the other three still sat in silence listening to him.

At the end of the song he eventually sighed. “Yeah, this is awkward.”

“Glad you noticed.” All three smiled then sighed exhaustedly.

Riku turned the stove off and slid the rice to his plate. He took a small sniff. “One more minute and I would’ve burned this.” Riku sat down beside Yamato.

“Riku-kun, are you doing okay now?” Sogo asks as Riku put his first spoonful in his mouth.

“Hm?”

Mitsuki continued. “Are you troubled by something?”

Riku swallowed his food and nodded. “Yup. Although…” He played with the food on his plate. “I don’t know what it is. I just feel troubled.”

Yamato look bewildered.

“What is it?”

Yamato covered his face and leant back on his chair. “You actually opened up. Onii-san here isn’t used to you guys opening up so quickly. How do I handle this?”

“It’s okay, really.” Riku smiled reassuringly. “I can handle this myself.” He took another bite and swallowed. “For some reason, I just think that this is okay. Like something good is about to happen after this.”

Sogo looked a bit uncertain but still smiled warmly at the boy. “If you say so…”

Riku’s eyes gleamed and rushed eating. He stood up from his chair. “I better get ready now. I have somewhere to be this afternoon.”

“You don’t have to go to work… today…” Riku’s pouty face is as always one of Yamato’s weaknesses. He scratched his head and sighed. “Got it. I’ll wash your plate for you now go on and get ready.”

\---

“I’ll be off now. Good luck with anything you all will be doing this afternoon... I might be home late today.”

“Got it.” Yamato gave a thumbs up,

“Take care too.” Mitsuki followed Yamato’s lead.

Riku smiled. “I know…” As soon as he closed the door to their dorms, he sighed. ‘They probably don’t know where I’m going to, huh.’

\---

“No one truly hates others… I’m on your side…” Riku leant forward turning to a slouching position. “What did those words mean…?” He loosened his scarf and removed it from his neck. He held it gently. “That voice was so warm yet so cold too… I wonder…”

“Nanase Riku-san.” A person called, “It’s your turn.”

“Yes.” He says standing up. He walked a few steps before facing a familiar door. He held the door handle and breathed in before opening it and coming inside. Once again, he met a familiar face. “Um, Doctor…”

\---

‘This pendant…’ Iori sighed while still swinging the lace.

“Iorin.”

“It just feels too familiar…” Iori voiced out leaning back.

“Huh? What does? My finger?”

“Ah, sorry.” He didn’t notice that Tamaki was tapping his shoulders, calling him. “Is there anything you needed?”

“Lead.”

“I thought the two of us just bought some the other day.”

“I left it at the dorms.”

Iori sighed as he placed the pendant on his table and searched through his bag. “Here you go, Yotsuba-san. Next time don’t leave your things just anywhere.” He says as he gives the little container of pencil lead to him. “Is there anything else you need?”

“What’s that?” Tamaki asks, pointing at the pendant.

Iori immediately took the pendant and hid it in his bag. “I-it’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem that way… Did someone give it to you? Do you have a girlfriend now?”

“Who has a girlfriend? Izumi Iori?”

“I-Isumi-san!?” Iori showed a blush. He slammed his hand on his desk. “I don’t have a girlfriend! This was bought at convenience store!”

“A charm or something?” Haruka merely dropped his bag onto his chair, before facing the other two again. “You’re weird, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“I heard from Nanase. Despite having so much work, you still really want to continue on with your education.” Haruka sat down. “I plan on stopping after graduating so I can concentrate on our work. It’s not like there’s anything wrong with wanting to continue, but I kinda think you might push yourself too much.”

Iori looked at him with a serious gaze. “I can make it work.”

“Iorin. You’re so kinda amazing.”

Haruka sighed, but still smiled. “More like reckless.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

\---

“What is it Riku-kun?”

“About what I said before, were you able to do it?”

“Oh, that…” The doctor took a short glance at the files in his hands then back at Riku. He looked quite guilt ridden. “Lying to your parents about your condition was quite difficult. I do hope that you can be honest with them soon.”

Riku’s body stiffened. “Th…..at…”

Noticing his reaction, the doctor forced up a smile. “I’ll wait until then.”

Riku didn’t feel entirely reassured but smiled back. “There was something I was wondering about.” The doctor then returned to his original expression, indicating that he was listening. “About the therapy you talked about,”

The doctor suddenly recalled something. He gestured Riku to silence. “Wait a moment.” He searched through his papers on his desk. “I almost forgot to tell you something about that.”

“About the therapy?”

The doctor handed over a rather vibrant-colored folder. It didn’t look like something the doctor would have owned though. “Here’s something that an acquaintance of mine found recently. Do think about this properly.”

Riku didn’t know what to feel at the words the doctor said, but he opened the folder. Its contents were rather surprising.

\---

And so, despite most of the problems everyone was currently facing, the day before awaited day of the show’s anniversary has come.

“Yeah!” MItsuki smied brightly. “I can’t wait for tomorrow! I’m going to go all out this time!”

“Don’t you always?” Yamato commented followed with a few chuckles from the others.

“Yeah, but this time it’s a whole billion percent!”

“Oh, Mitsuki. You really are more fired up than usual.”

“I agree. I wish I can be just as pumped up as Mitsuki-san.”

“Why So-chan? Aren’t you excited as well?”

“I- I am!!” Sogo stood up imitating Mitsuki’s fists in the air. “It’s been a whole year after all!”

“That’s the spirit!” Mitsuki cheered. “Come on! Let’s all raise our fists into the air.”

“I can’t believe Mitsu’s energy at the moment.” Yamato says standing up, “You’re contaminating us here.”

“Hehehe…”

“Okay! Good luck to us tomorrow!”

“Yeah!” everyone cheered.

Well, all but one.

“Riku-kun, are you okay?”

“Sorry… Can I… rest for the night?” Riku could barely keep his eyes open. “I don’t have the strength to stay up for now. I want to be as energized as I can be tomorrow especially since I have somewhere to be in the afternoon tomorrow and we’re going live.”

“I agree, Nanase-san. You should go rest now. You had a packed schedule the past week.” Iori helped Riku up from his seat. “I don’t want you collapsing on us tomorrow.”

“Use better words Iori.” Mitsuki scolded. “Go on ahead and sleep, Riku. It’s already so late anyway.”

“I’ll head in first then.” Riku smiled weakly, “Good night.”

“Good night.”

‘I’m worried…’ the rest of the six thought.

\---

“Why is that voice stuck in my head….?” Riku covered his face with his pillow. “Please… Just for tonight, dear warm voice, let me sleep…..…”

‘I want to hear your voice, Riku.’

Riku woke up breathing heavily. He was drenched in cold sweat. He tapped his phone to check the time. “It’s already 7AM… I got at least 9 hours of sleep now… Why am I still… so tired?” he covered his face with his arms and sobbed. “Who are you… voice in my head?”

\---

“I’m off now!” Riku shouts, opening the door. He looked like he was in a rush too. “I’ll be back in time. I just have one place to go anyway.”

“Wait!” Yamato from the kitchen rushed to the hall to see Riku. “Manager’s not going to pick you up?”

“Ah. I didn’t mention, did I? I’m actually going to the doctor for a check-up. Manager will probably handle one of you guys.”

“Oh.”

“Bye, see you all later!”

“Take care!”

And door shut.

“Riku-kun’s complexion looked better than last night.” Sogo sighed in relief. “I was really worried.”

“And it seems that he’s just going to the doctor today. I guess we don’t have anything to worry about for now…”

\---

The day passed by quickly and then came dusk. Everyone was said to gather to the studio.

By everyone, I mean everyone.

“H-hello.”

“Oh, it’s you guys. Don’t worry, just come on in.” Banri, who was currently helping on set, smiled. “The boys told me you four were coming.”

“Pardon the intrusion...”

Banri chuckled. “What’s with this? If it’s those rumors about you lot, then don’t let it bother you. You kids are still young anyway.”

“Banri-kun, you’re making us feel old when you’re saying that even though you aren’t married yet.” Otoharu jested.

A person popped out from behind Otoharu. “That’s right. If they’re young and you’re old, then what are Otoharu-san and I? Ancient?”

Banri laughed. “I’m sorry… Fuu-san, was it?”

“Ah.” Haruka voiced.

“Oh.” Fuu returned.

“You’re that woman from before.”

Torao nudged Haruka’s shoulders. “Don’t you already have a girlfriend? What are you flirting with a beauty?”

“Acchan’s not my girlfriend! And I’m not flirting! What part of ‘you’re that woman from before’ is flirting?”

“Those lines are similar to ‘Have I met you before’ though.”

“Ah, I have a kid turning twenty soon. Just sharing.”

“Woah. Really?”

“Is that so?” Minami chuckled a bit. “You look quite young, Miss.”

“Thank you very much, Natsume-san.”

“IDOLiSH7 enters the set!”

Seven people entered all with a smile on their faces.

A particular red-headed on smiled brightly, spotting four faces he wasn’t expecting. “Ah! Toma-san, Haruka, Natsume-san, Mido-san. You guys really came.” Riku rushed to the group of people talking.

“Nanase.” Haruka pulled Riku a bit closer for his whisper to be audible to him. “She’s the woman we bumped into before remember.”

“Woman?” He glanced at whoever Haruka was referring to. He immediately recognized a face. “Fuu-san.”

“You knew her name?” Haruka asks, letting go.

“You see Haruka, it’s actually a coincidence, but she’s actually my uncle’s wife. My mom told me.”

“Ah, is that so? No wonder she’s a fan of yours.”

“I prefer Haruka-san more though.”

“Eh?” both had different expressions.

Fuu chuckled at both their faces. “Don’t worry though. I’m the type to treat others equally. And plus, I’m not particularly fond of idols. Variety shows are my thing. That’s why I’m here. Oh, but I really do like idols one way or another, that is.”

“Oh.” Riku then realized something. “How’d you get in here anyway?”

“Otoharu-san invited me after all.” She says pointing at the said man who probably slipped away from the conversation.

“Ah, then please look forward to what we have in store!”

Fuu smiled. “I will.”

“TRIGGER enters the set!”

Many went ahead and looked at where the group of three came in from. As usual, there were times that they felt more casual and there were times that they were much intimidating, but this time it was neither.

“What’s wrong, Tenn?” Gaku asked.

Tenn suddenly stiffened while he was observing the set. He didn’t think that he would meet a certain someone in so long after all.

“Fuu...”

Hearing her name that echoed in the silent room. She looked up to the caller. She smiled. “Oh, it’s Tenn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry for the late update...
> 
> this would actually have taken longer, but I was suddenly inspired to write this afternoon and now it's almost midnight here, haha... ;)
> 
> anyways, comments are much appreciated :D


End file.
